Nuestros Destinos
by cerezo lee
Summary: ¿Que sucede cuando una amistad empieza a cambiar? todo puede pasar en esta vida,pero... ¿para bien o para mal? ACLARO:Los personajes son propiedad del maravilloso grupo Clamp. Esta historia solo esta hecha para entretener.
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencia:** este fic esta hecho solo para entretener y esta en mi decirles que mas adelante habrá Lemos no apto para menores o personas que no les guste este genero, leen bajo su propia responsabilidad.

-xxxxxxx- DIALOGO

-_"xxxxxx"_- PENSAMIENTO

-_xxxxxx-_ TELEFONO

(xxxxxx) COMENTARIO DE LA AUTORA

**Capitulo 1: accidentalmente te encontré**

Se percibía una tranquilada esa mañana por las calles de la apacible ciudad de Tomoeda, todo estaba sereno lo único que rompía esa tranquila postal era una joven que corría muy apresurada por esas calles, Sakura Kinomoto era una chica de 17 años con cabellos castaños, ojos verdes y muuy distraída por esa razón iba corriendo tanto como sus piernas le permitían… ¿Por qué? Porque debía encontrarse con su prima y mejor amiga Tomoyo Daidouji para ir de compras, pero se le había hecho tarde así que…

-Voy tarde tarde…-decía mientras corría lo mas rápido que podía-Tomoyo va a matarme.

Giro en una esquina corriendo sin bajar la velocidad, cuando de pronto choco con algo o mejor dicho con alguien, esa persona que rápidamente tomo su mano evitando que cayera al suelo.

-Lo lamento-se disculpo-no veía por donde iba-dijo levantando la mirada.

Quedo paralizada por un instante observando a la persona frente a ella, era un chico podría decirse que tenia su misma edad, muy guapo con cabellos color chocolate algo desordenado, cuerpo atlético pero no al exceso (yo quiero uno así ¿Dónde se consiguen? XD), pero eso no fue lo que le llamaba la atención sino sus ojos de color ámbar que la miraban fijamente haciendo que se sonrojara.

-Esta bien…-respondió el sacándola de su letargo- no te preocupes, ¿estas bien?

-S-si-dijo tartamudeando-no me paso nada.

-Deberías ser mas cuidadosa- dijo sonriendo de una manera que causo que Sakura se avergonzara un poco bajando la mirada.

El la observo de pies a cabeza era una joven muy bonita, aunque mas baja que el con cabellos castaños que llegaban a sus hombros. Sin darse cuenta la tomo de del mentón casi obligándola a mirarlo y por un momento se perdió en esas profundas piscinas verdes que lo miraban tímidamente.

-Lo lamento- dijo con las mejillas rojas, tratando de apartar la mirada del chico.

-Lo bueno es que no paso nada- dijo sonriendo para que se relajara-¿Cómo te lla…- no pudo completar la pregunta por el grito que dio la castaña al ver su reloj, sorprendiéndolo.

-Me va a asesinar…lo lamento tengo que irme-y salio corriendo otra vez.

-Espe…No me escucho- dijo en un suspiro mientras la veía desaparecer-Espero volver a verte.

El joven se quedo parado unos instantes mirando por donde había corrido la misteriosa chica, suspiro haciendo una mueca y siguió su camino.

-Tomoyo…perdón por…lle-llegar tannn tarde- dijo tratando de recuperar el aliento, sentándose frente a su amiga.

-No te preocupes Sakura-dijo sonriendo-no espere tanto además…ya estoy acostumbrada.

-Oye-respondió inflando los cachetes como niña chiquita.

Ambas no pudieron evitar empezar a reír por la reacción infantil de la castaña.

-¿Qué paso que te tardaste?- pregunto Tomoyo dando un sorbo a su jugo.

-Pasa que choque con alguien-dijo suspirando-pero no pasó nada, estoy bien-agrego rápidamente al ver el rostro de preocupación de su amiga.

-¿Cómo fue?

-Solo doble corriendo una esquina cerca del parque y choque con un muchacho…-Tomoyo alzo una ceja al notar cierta mirada en Sakura-me tomo la mano para evitar que cayera, solo eso- dijo suspirando y encogiendo los hombros.

-Y…¿era guapo?- pregunto picadamente.

-Si- respondió sin darse cuenta-digo no…bueno si…un poco-termino toda roja.

Tomoyo no pudo evitar reírse de su amiga a la cual no le gusto eso y bufo algo enojada. Así hablaron por unos minutos para luego ir de compras ya que mañana empezarían las clases.

Entre charlas y risas paseaban por el centro, pero Sakura algo distraída a lo cual la pelinegra lo noto, pasa que no podía apartar de su mente ere par de ojos ámbares.

-_"Algún día …quizás algún día vuelva a verlo"-_pensó sonriendo.

-Que bueno que regreso joven…¿Qué tal su paseo?-pregunto un hombre mayor, con una expresión muy amable.

-Es una ciudad tranquila Wei-informo entrando al departamento-creo que fue bueno venir a aquí después de todo.

El joven entro a su habitación, y se tiro en la cama cerro sus ojos con intenciones de dormirse, estaba cansado el viaje desde Hong Kong fue agotador, pero a su mente se hizo presente la imagen de la chica con la que tropezó y no pudo evitar sonreír.

-_"Era muy linda…sus ojos eran tan…tann…"_-pensó antes de dormirse.

Al día siguiente en la secundaria de Tomoeda dos chicas entraban a su nuevo salón hablando muy animadamente.

-Buenos días Sakura y Tomoyo- saludo una joven de cabellos rojizos.

-Buenos días Rika-contestaron ambas mientras iban a sus respectivos asientos.

-A sus asientos-dijo el profesor cundo ingreso al salón-bueno les tengo una noticia desde este semestre se incorporara un nuevo compañero. Adelante así te presentas.

Cuando la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a un joven que la ojiverde reconoció de inmediato quedando sorprendida.

-Preséntate

-Mi nombre es Li Shaoran, soy de Hong Kong un gusto conocerlos-anuncio haciendo una reverencia- espero que nos llevemos bien.

-Bien veamos donde te sentaras, o es verdad detrás de Kinomoto no hay nadie. Toma asiento por favor- dijo el profesor sobresaltando a una Sakura que no salía de su sorpresa.

Mientras se acercaba a su nuevo lugar Shaoran reparo en la persona que estaba frente a el era…era ella, la muchacha de ojos verdes, cuando llego a ella se miraron mutuamente ante una Tomoyo que sonreía ante la situación.

-Tu…-dijeron al unísono cuando pudieron hablar después de la inesperada sorpresa los dejara mudos, porque ambos desearon volver as verse pero ninguno de los dos imagino que se encontrarían tan pronto y mucho medos que serian compañeros de salón.

**Continuara…**

**Notas de la autora**: Hola espero que les guste, es mi primera historia no será muy larga aunque aun no se cuantos capítulos tendrá. Tampoco será muy dramática a veces es mejor así. Planeo subir un capitulo cada semana.

Acepto cualquier tipo de critica menos amenazas de muerte XD…bien nos leemos la próxima semana.

Matta ne.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Advertencia:** este fic esta hecho solo para entretener y esta en mi decirles que mas adelante habrá Lemos no apto para menores o personas que no les guste este genero, leen bajo su propia responsabilidad.

-xxxxxxx- DIALOGO

-_"xxxxxx"_- PENSAMIENTO

-_xxxxxx-_ TELEFONO

(xxxxxx) COMENTARIO DE LA AUTORA

**Capitulo 2: Conociéndonos**

-Tu…-dijeron al unísono cuando pudieron hablar después de la inesperada sorpresa los dejara mudos, porque ambos desearon volver as verse pero ninguno de los dos imagino que se encontrarían tan pronto y mucho menos que serian compañeros de salón.

Ninguno se dio cuenta del tiempo que pasaron mirándose, solo se quedaron allí viendo al otro mientras sus compañeros no entendían lo que sucedía.

-Ese es tu asiento, adelante siéntate-se escuche la melodiosa voz de Tomoyo sacándolos de su ensoñamiento.

-Eh...a si gracias-dijo el joven avergonzado sentandose a lo que seria su asiento por un largo tiempo.

Tomoyo que miraba disimuladamente a su amiga noto que esta estaba totalmente roja, ante ese descubrimiento no pudo evitar esbozar una enorme sonrisa.

La clase pasó sin más inconvenientes, el profesor explicaba los temas como es normal y los alumnos atendían a dichas explicaciones; con excepción de dos castaños que aun no creían en la situación en la que estaban. El timbre toco haciendo saber que era tiempo del receso.

-Nunca pensé encontrarte aquí- se escucho la voz de Shaoran sobresaltando un poco a Sakura.

-Pues…la-la verdad yo tampoco esperaba verte en mi escuela-respondió girándose para verlo algo tímida la esmeralda ante la mirada sorprendida de su prima.

-¿Acaso se conocen?-pregunto curiosa Tomoyo a su amiga.

-Hoe?...Ahhh disculpa Tomoyo-se disculpo Sakura-no nos conocemos sino que…

-Nos topamos en la calle- interrumpió el Shaoran a la castaña.

-No comprendo-dijo la pelinegra

-Con el fue con quien choque ayer cuando iba a verte-aclaro totalmente roja recordando los sucedido.

-Ahhh, con tu eras la razón- dijo divertida al recordad lo distraída; mas de lo normal, y pensativa que esta su amiga aquel día donde supuso que el motivo era aquel peculiar "accidente".

-¿La razón?-dijeron los castaños al unísono no entendiendo lo que Tomoyo quería decir

-Claro. La razón de que mi amiga se retrasara. ¿Qué pensaban?

Ninguno dijo nada solo se ruborizaron por el tono picaresco que había en la voz de Tomoyo, quien sonreía abiertamente por la reacción de ambos.

-Oye!-chillo Sakura sorprendiendo a los otros dos- Shaoran, ¿Te gustaría almorzar con nosotras?

-Eh…Claro ¿seguro que no hay problema?

-Claro que no, aparte no conoces a nadie aun solo a Sakura- aclaro la pelinegra sonriendo.

-Entonces…-dijo curiosa Sakura.

-Seguro- acepto el ambarino sonriendo.

Las demás clases pasaron tranquilamente, cuando toco el timbre para el almuerzo los tres se levantaron para ir al lugar preferido de las chicas para comer, mientras que el joven castaño solo se ocupo de seguirlas sin problemas.

Tomoyo extendió un mantel en el suelo para que se sentaran en ella para no ensuciarse el uniforme, los castaños se pusieron cómodos para poder comer tranquilos.

-Y dime Li…-hablo Tomoyo- cuéntanos algo de ti.

-No hay mucho a decir verdad- dijo alborotándose los cabellos ante la atenta mirada de ambas chicas- mi familia es de Hong Kong, vivo con mi madre y mis 4 hermanas locas- dijo haciendo una mueca.

-¿Locas?-pregunto Sakura sin entender.

-Son muy escandalosas y pesadas- dijo en un suspiro-lo que soy el menor y el único hombre.

-¿Y tu padre?-nuevamente pregunto Sakura curiosa de que no mencionara a su padre.

-El murió cuando yo era un bebe, así que…

-Lo lamento-se disculpo agachando la cabeza la esmeralda

-No te preocupes, no me incomoda hablar de eso- le dedico una sonrisa para que se tranquilizara.

Así pasaron el tiempo conociéndose mejor los tres, les contó que le era bueno en las matemática y la castaña hizo una expresión de desagrado, claro porque ella las odiaba. También les dijo que pensaba en ingresar al equipo de fútbol porque era su pasión.

Sakura le contó de su familia de su padre que era profesor de arqueología y de su hermano Touya que era medico y estaba trabajando en Tokio, de sus peleas y que su madre también había muerto cuando era bebe así que entendía perfectamente lo que sentía. También le contó que estaba con las porristas y le gustaba muchos los deportes.

Tomoyo le contó que vivía con su madre, que estaba en el coro y le gustaba diseñar trajes para Sakura, ante este comentario Sakura dejo escapar un largo suspiro.

-Ah Tomoyo ¿Qué paso con Eriol?- pregunto Sakura a si amiga.

-¿Eriol?-dijo confuso el castaño.

-Si. Veras Eriol es un compañero que es de Inglaterra y en las vacaciones se fue a visitar a su familia-le claro Tomoyo al chino-me hablo anoche y dijo que llegaría mañana porque había perdido su vuelo- le respondió esta vez a Sakura.

-Ah…ya veras Li te caerá muy bien- le dijo sonriendo provocando un leve sonrojo en el chino lo que no paso desapercibido para la ojinegra.

Cuando terminaron las clases iban los tres caminado por el parque pingüino, ya sabían casi todo del chino, pero había una duda en la cabeza de la castaña…

-Oye Li ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- quiso saber la esmeralda.

-Claro ¿Qué es?

-¿Por qué viniste a terminar la secundaria acá en Japón? Digo porque solo queda un año para graduarnos (no recuerdo como era la organización de la escuela allá XD, así que lo tratare como si fuera mi escuela)

-Sucede que tenia pensado venir a una universidad de aquí…-respondió-pero mi madre pensó que seria mejor venir un año antes así lograra adaptarme y hacer amigos.

Cuando llegaron a una calle se separaron los tres para tomar cada uno su camino a casa. Pero los castaños iban pensando en el otro y pudieron evitar sonreír.

-_Sakura Kinomoto_- pensó recordando los ojos esmeraldas.

-_Shaoran Li_- recordó a su nuevo amigo con una sonrisa.

Ninguno de los dos imaginaba que el otro pensaba en el otro, pero de maneras diferentes; ella con un sentimiento de amistad y el aun no sabia que era ese sentimiento pero le gustaba como se había sentido en la charla con las chicas, pero en especial con Sakura.

**Continuara…**

**Notas de la autora**: Hola acá esta el segundo capitulo, no se preocupen solo es aclaración de las situaciones de nuestros protagonistas. Ya viene lo emociónate y lo romántico.

Acepto cualquier tipo de critica menos amenazas de muerte XD…bien nos leemos la próxima semana.

Matta ne.


	3. Chapter 3

**Advertencia:** este fic esta hecho solo para entretener y esta en mi decirles que mas adelante habrá Lemos no apto para menores o personas que no les guste este genero, leen bajo su propia responsabilidad.

-xxxxxxx- DIALOGO

-_"xxxxxx"_- PENSAMIENTO

-_xxxxxx-_ TELEFONO

"_**xxxxxx**_"-VOZ DE CONCIENCIA

(xxxxxx) COMENTARIO DE LA AUTORA

**Capitulo 3: Amistad o …?**

Llego el segundo día de clases en su nueva escuela, y debía admitirlo el único sentimiento que lo impulsaba a ir era ver a su compañera, esa compañera con esa sonrisa tan inocente, con esos ojos esmeraldas que le encantaban…Sakura.

Abrió la puerta del salón y entro diviso a sus dos compañeras: Tomoyo y Sakura… Sakura. Se quedo un momento observándola.

-Buenos días Li- saludo la castaña sacándolo de su estado hipnótico.

-Buenos días chicas- saludo a ambas mientras se situaba en su asiento.

-Buenos días- dijo un joven de cabellos oscuros de ojos azules con lentes, mientras entraba.

-Buenos días Eriol- respondió Tomoyo sonriendo.

-Hola Eriol-dijo Sakura-ven quiero presentarte a alguien-llevándolo hasta Shaoran- el es Li Shaoran.

-Un gusto conocerte Li-saludo extendiendo su mano-soy Eriol Hiragizawa.

-Igualmente-contesto estrechando su mano.

Cuando soltaron sus manos Eriol noto la enorme sonrisa de su amiga castaña y expresión picara de la pelinegra, y sonrío al ver nuevamente a Shaoran que lo observaba algo confundido.

-Vaya, vaya- pronuncio divertido el moreno- quien diría que luego de las vacaciones nuestra pequeña amiga regresaría con novio, no lo crees mi querida Tomoyo.

-Verdad- contesto Sakura sin darse cuenta provocan la risa de los morenos y un fuerte sonrojo por parte de Shaoran- ehh…no, no el es un amigo-aclaro efusivamente luego de darse cuenta de lo dicho.

-Ohh amigo ehh-comento sonriendo.

-Si somos simplemente amigos- hablo el ambarino queriendo aclarar.

Así comenzo una peculiar amistad entre los cuatro, ¿porque peculiar? Simple, tanto Tomoyo como Eriol siempre que podían trataban de hacer sonrojar a los castaños con algún comentario con tonos de picardía. Un día domingo decidieron que irían juntos al parque de diversiones para mostrárselo a Shaoran, se subieron a muchos juegos entre risas y charlas; cuando decidieron que querían comer porque se morían de hambre fueron aun puesto de comidas en el mismo parque.

-¡QUE DIA TAN DIVERTIDO!- exclamo Sakura muy contenta.

-Es verdad nos la estamos pasando muy bien- secundo Tomoyo, mientras los muchachos solo asentían con una sonrisa.

-Oye ¿Por qué no nos dejamos de formalidades?- pregunto Eriol mirando a Li.

-¿A que te refieres Hiragizawa?- pregunto confundido.

-A eso mismo-dijo sonriendo-creo que ya es tiempo que nos comencemos a llamarnos por nuestros nombres o ¿no chicas?- finalizo.

-Uh…claro por mi no hay problema pueden llamarme por mi nombre- acepto el castaño.

-Solo si tú haces lo mismo- comento con una sonrisa la pelinegra.

-Bien. Entonces Shaoran ¿Qué pedirás de postre?

-Mmm...…creo que pediré un helado de chocolate Eriol.

-Pero mira que coincidencia- dijo Tomoyo mirando primero al castaño y luego a su amiga con una sonrisa- es el sabor preferido de Sakura.

-¿En verdad Sakura?- comento algo emocionado cosa que no paso desapercibida por los morenos.

-Si…Sha-Shaoran- respondió tímidamente. _**"nunca antes tu nombre sonó también, o ¿me equivoco? Sakurita"**_

El ambarino no pudo evitar sonrojares al escuchar su nombre pronunciado por Sakura con tanta timidez.

Así fueron pasando las semanas hasta que en la escuela empezó a suceder algo muy interesante, cuando Sakura y Shaoran llegaron juntos al colegio unas chicas la detuvieron en el pasillo a la esmeralda dejando algo confundido al castaño; este siguió su camino hasta el salón donde diviso a los morenos halando muy animadamente.

-Buenos días-saludo a sus amigos.

-Buenos días Shaoran- contestaron a la vez sonriendo de una manera que dejo sospechando al ambarino.

-Y… ¿Sakura donde esta?-cuestiono Tomoyo.

-Unas chicas la detuvieron en el pasillo-dijo restándole importancia.

-Muy bien…-dijo algo irritado al ver las miradas de complicidad entre Eriol y Tomoyo-¿Qué sucede aquí?- finalizo mientras la castaña iba entrando al salón.

-Es extraño- hablo Sakura mirándolos a los tres- tres chicas me dijeron que les presentara a Shaoran.

-Era de suponer- menciono Eriol sonriendo-todos saben ustedes son amigos.

-Y… ¿eso que tiene que ver?-inquiero el Shaoran algo enojado.

-Bueno…te has vuelto muy popular entre las chicas y seguro que querían invitarte a salir.

-¡¿Qué?!- casi gritaron los castaños.

"_**Wou, ósea que todas las chicas están babeando por ti y ¿no te habías dado cuenta de ello?...vaya que eres despistado o será… ¿Qué solo estabas interesado en ver a Sakura?"**_ Shaoran sacudió frenéticamente la cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos.

"_**Quien lo diría toda la población estudiantil femenina esta loca por tu amigo. Bueno la verdad no es tan extraño después de todo míralo" **_entonces Sakura observo de reojo al castaño. _**"Ese cabello despeinado que lo hace ver tan bien, esos ojos que cunado te miran tiemblas, y ese cuerpo…ese cuerpo…"**_ (Yo quiero uno así donde tengo que llamar para pedir uno XD) no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante las cosas que pasaban por su mente.__

Y era verdad muchas chicas trataban de invitarlo a salir, pero el siempre se disculpaba con excusas a veces muy tontas que los demás no entendían; a decir verdad el mismo Shaoran tampoco entendía pero no estaba interesado en nadie, solo le gustaba pasar tiempo con sus amigos. Y en la noche volver a soñar con Sakura como hace tiempo lo hacia sin saber porque, pero no le molestaba.

La esmeralda no podía impedir sentirse "rara" cuando veía a su amigo rodeado de chicas que lo seguían casi a todos lados, siempre ocupaban las tribunas para observarlo mientras estaba en la practica de futbol. Y cabe aclarar que a ella también solían invitarla a salir, pero negaba porque no quería darles esperanzas, ya que no sabia que sentía ni entendía sus pensamientos con respecto a su amigo

Ninguno de los dos entendía que era lo que les estaba pasando con el otro, a veces se encontraban mirándose por largos minutos y luego se ruborizaban, al darse cuenta de como se veían…y claro que sus amigos no desaprovechaban esas oportunidades para hacerlos sentir incómodos, para ver si se daban cuenta de lo que pasaba entre ellos.

-Creo que deberemos hacer algo con eso dos, ¿no te parece?-sugirió Eriol

-Ya lo creo, es que son tan distraídos y tímidos que no logran darse cuenta de lo que sienten el uno por el otro- dijo Tomoyo algo pensativa.

-Y una vez que los ayudemos a ellos podremos retomar nuestra conversación pendiente ¿verdad?- hablo acercándose a ella hasta quedar a pocos centimetros de distancia.

-Eriol…yo…-no podía articular una palabra ni pudo evitar no sonrojarse por la cercanía de su amigo.

Eriol solo sonrío ante esa reacción se inclino un poco y deposito un tierno beso en frente de la pelinegra.

-Primero ellos y luego nosotros- susurro antes de separarse de una Tomoyo que estaba completamente apenada ante el gesto del moreno.

**Continuara…**

**Notas de la autora**: Hola acá esta el tercer capitulo, acá solo quise aclarar algunas situaciones pero ya ven empiezan a sentir algo el uno por el otro… ¿Qué conversación pendiente tienen Eriol y Tomoyo?...se viene lo bueno.

Gracias por los rewies chicas me encanto saber que les va gustando mi primera historia.

Tengo algunas ideas para algunos honestos pero son algo Lemnos ustedes dirán si quieren que los publique, aunque ya publique uno así pero los que tengo en mente son algo diferente…obviamente son de SXS. Ustedes dirán.

Acepto cualquier tipo de critica menos amenazas de muerte XD…bien nos leemos la próxima semana.

Matta ne.


	4. Chapter 4

**Advertencia:** este fic esta hecho solo para entretener y esta en mi decirles que mas adelante habrá Lemos no apto para menores o personas que no les guste este genero, leen bajo su propia responsabilidad.

-xxxxxxx- DIALOGO

-_"xxxxxx"_- PENSAMIENTO

-_xxxxxx-_ TELEFONO

"_**xxxxxx**_"-VOZ DE CONCIENCIA

(xxxxxx) COMENTARIO DE LA AUTORA

**Capitulo 4: Algo esta cambiando.**

Los días pasaban normalmente, incluso era común ver a Sakura corriendo por las calles muy apresurada, ya que llegaba tarde a la escuela aunque era temprano; pasa que le tocaba la limpieza pero cuando llego al salón encontró todo limpio, ordenado, la fecha en la pizarra, etc. todo el trabajo ya estaba hecho pero no sabia porque.

-Pero…-no entendía nada.

-Te dormiste…otra vez- sintió una voz a sus espaldas que la hizo casi saltar del susto, era Shaoran que estaba con un jarrón con flores.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-estaba confundida.

-La limpieza-dijo sonriendo-nos tocaba juntos.

Ahora recordaba que luego de la K de Kinomoto venia la L de Li, ósea Shaoran, el había hecho todo el trabajo, porque ella había llegado tarde y eso la hizo sentir mal.

-No debiste hacer todo-estaba con la cabeza agachada-teníamos que hacerlo juntos y no es justo…

-No importa-dijo interrumpiéndola y encogiéndose de hombros poniendo el jarrón en su lugar, se volteo y la vio triste con la mirada en el piso, así que suspiro-la próxima vez te espero y o hacemos los dos.

-¿EN SERIO?-estaba sorprendida- ¿lo prometes?-extendio su dedo meñique sonriendo.

-Cla-Claro- algo sonrojado entrelazo su dedo con el de la esmeralda. _**"ah…que hermosa sonrisa tiene ¿no lo crees Shaoran?" **_

_-"la verdad que si"_-pensó perdido en la sonrisa que la castaña le mostraba.

-Buenos días-saludo Tomoyo al entrar sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Y así siguió el día, todo normal: las clases, los recreos, todo… con excepción de los pensamientos de cierto castaño que no podía apartar la vista de cierta chica de ojos verdes que se sentaba delante de el.

-_"Ella es tan…tan…"_- pensaba embobado.

"_**Oye no es sano pensar tanto en tu amiga ¿o si? Ni hablar de estar observándola todo el tiempo y n prestar atención a ninguna de las clases…en serio deberías concentrarte un poquito por lo menos en que pasa en el salón y no tanto en ella"**_

_-"supongo que tienes razón, pero no puedo y no quiero evitarlo"._

"_**Ahhh…Shaorancito si sigues así estaras en problemas y muy graves si me permites decirte"**_

-Bueno para la próxima semana tal vez nos iremos de campamento-la voz del profesor Terada lo saco de su dialogo interno y por fin prestarle algo de atención a la clase-mañana les confirmare, por lo pronto es todo por hoy. Hasta mañana.

Cuando el profesor se retiro los chicos estaban llendose: unos a casa y otros a sus actividades de club, mientras hablaban del posible campamento estaban muy emocionados.

-Será muy divertido- decía Sakura que no cabía de la felicidad, mientras los demás sonreían.

-Ya lo creo- secundo a pelinegra-oigan ¿quieren que vamos a tomar algo?

-Lo siento Tomoyo-se disculpo la castaña- pero tengo que ir con las porristas.

-Y yo tengo entrenamiento con el equipo- hablo Shaoran, hace poco había ingresado al equipo de futbol y era buen jugador.

-Ya veo…bueno será para la próxima- dijo con un sonrisa mientras que los castaños se despedían.

-¿quieres que te acompañe?-pregunto Eriol con una calida mirada.

Tomoyo solo atino a asentir con su cabeza algo ruborizada por la propuesta, así que se encaminar hacia la casa de la pelinegra.

Allí estaba Sakura practicando con la escuadra de porristas a un costado de la cancha mientras el equipo de futbol estaba practicando.

Sin querer su vista se poso en Shaoran, lo observo detenidamente por unos instantes.

-Bien señoritas-hablo la entrenadora llamando la atención de las chicas-ahora pasaremos al bastón.

-Si-dijeron todas al unísono.

La esmerada era muy buena con el bastón, lo arrojaba al aire daba unas vuelta y caía a su mano y lo volvía a tirar.

-_"no me había dado cuenta de la sonrisa que tiene, es muy linda"_- pensaba Sakura mientras trabajaba con el bastón.

"_**es verdad es muy bonita, pero yo creo que no deberías fijarte en esas cosas"**_

_-"pero o ¿no es verdad?, aparte su cabello desordenado que le da un toque de rebeldía"_

"_**tienes razón pero esta en mi recordarte que hablamos de tu amigo"**_

_-"mi amigo eh?"_

"_**si tu amigo, aunque cada vez que te sonríe parece que te desmayaras, que cuando te ve te pierdes en esa mirada ámbar, con un cuerpo que te gustaría…"**_

Pero algo interrumpió sus pensamientos de una manera brusca, sentía un fuerte dolor en su cabeza, había perdido tanto la concentración de lo que estaba haciendo que había recibido en bastón con su cabeza.

-Auch eso duele- se quejo.

Los dos morenos caminaban en silencio sumidos en sus propios pensamientos.

-No es necesario-empezó Tomoyo tratando de romper el silencio que le incomodaba-que me acompañes hasta mi casa.

-Pero yo quiero hacerlo- respondió Eriol sonriendo-¿o es que te molesta mi presencia?- termino algo serio.

-No, no es eso es solo que…-estaba nerviosa por la situación.

El la miro tiernamente mientras acariciaba su mejilla y recordaba la charla que habían tenido hace algunos días.

_**FLASH BACK**_

La había acompañado a su ensayo del coro, ella dijo que no se molestara que no era necesario, pero el había insistió. Así que allí estaban el tocando el piano y ella cantando. Cuando terminaron el la aplaudió.

-Que hermoso cantas- dijo poniéndose de pie.

-Gracias- estaba alo avergonzada por los halagos de Eriol.

El se acerca a Tomoyo hasta quedar frente a ella, tomo sus manos entre las suyas.

-Tomoyo hace tiempo que quiero decirte algo- la miraba a los ojos, mientras ella estaba sonrojada por la cercanía de moreno- hace tiempo que algo en mi cambio, y es que ya no puedo verte como una amiga.

-Eriol, yo…-quiso hablar pero Eriol coloco su dedo en sus labios.

-Shhh, déjame continuar-pidió casi suplicante juntando sus frentes-ya no te veo como una amiga, porque me he enamorado de ti.

Tomoyo no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, el estaba enamorado de ella, ya no quería ser su amigo, pero ella estaba confundida no sabia lo que sentía por el.

-Eriol yo…no se- no sabia que decirle.

-Tranquila- dijo el-esperare hasta que sepas que es lo que sientes por mi-termino dándole un tierno beso en la frente antes de separarse de ella.

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

-Dije que esperaría-le sonreía como solo lo hacia para ella- aparte primero debemos encararnos de nuestros queridos amigo ¿no lo crees?

Ella solo asintió y siguieron su camino. Cuando llegaron a la casa de Tomoyo se despidieron y Eriol se fue a su casa. Ella subió a su habitación y se tiro en la cama cerrando los ojos.

-_"¿Qué siento por ti Eriol?"_- fue su ultimo pensamiento antes de dormirse.

**Continuara…**

**Notas de la autora**: Hola acá esta el cuarto capitulo, espero que les guste. Ya ven de a poquito se van formando las historias.

Atentos a los sucesos que pasaran en el campamento. Bueno espero sus comentarios.

Acepto cualquier tipo de critica menos amenazas de muerte XD…bien nos leemos la próxima semana.

Matta ne.


	5. Chapter 5

**Advertencia:** este fic esta hecho solo para entretener y esta en mi decirles que mas adelante habrá Lemos no apto para menores o personas que no les guste este genero, leen bajo su propia responsabilidad.

-xxxxxxx- DIALOGO

-_"xxxxxx"_- PENSAMIENTO

-_xxxxxx-_ TELEFONO

"_**xxxxxx**_"-VOZ DE CONCIENCIA

(xxxxxx) COMENTARIO DE LA AUTORA

**Capitulo 5: Campamento, acercamientos y… celos?**

_**FLASH BACK**_

- Muy Bien- dijo el profesor Terada- ¿todos tienen sus permisos?

-Siiii- contestaron todos al unísono.

-Perfecto hora de irnos.

Y así emprendieron el viaje a la playa donde estarían tres días de campamento. Estaban muy emocionados por la excursión.

-Oye Shaoran- hablo Sakura mirando hacia el asiento de atrás donde estaba el joven chino-¿Quién firmo tu permiso si tu familia esta en China?

-Pues…lo firma Wei-le respondió.

-¿Quién es Wei?- pregunto intrigada.

-El es un mayordomo de mi madre y se ocupa de mí mientras estoy aquí.

-Ahhh…

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

Hace un par de horas que habían llegado a su destino…la playa. Ya estaban todos organizados en las cabañas donde se quedarían, obviamente chicos y chicas estaban separados.

En menos de dos horas ya habían preparado todo, se habían cambiado y puesto sus trajes de baño. Las chicas corrían muy emocionadas hacia el mar, mientras los chicos venían tras ellas más tranquilos.

-Wouuuu- comento una esmeralda muy feliz- es tan lindo.

-La verdad que si- apoyo Tomoyo con una sonrisa.

-Miren allá vienen los muchachos- hablo Chijaru una de las amigas de Sakura.

Las chicas voltearon y más de una suspiro al ver a Shaoran solo vestido con el pantaloncillo que usaría todo el día.

-No es guapo- susurro una de las chicas llamando la atención de la castaña que no se había volteado a ver.(ya quisiera verlo yo, ¿se lo imaginan? XD)

-_"¿Guapo?...la verdad si pero ellas no deberían hablar así de Mi amigo"-_pensó Sakura ante los comentarios dichos por sus compañeras sin darse cuenta del énfasis que uso en la palabra MI.

-Que cuerpo- dijo otra.

-Pero Eriol no se queda atrás eh-admitió otra mientras la pelinegra sentía una extraña sensación en el pecho.

A unos metros los chicos tanbien charlaban sobre la vista que tenían.

-Quien pensaría que Kinomoto tendría esa figura.

-Es obvio, ella es muy buena en los deportes- apoyo uno de los chicos, haciendo que Shaoran frunciera las cejas.

-No niego que es bonita- hablo otro- pero Daidouji y las demás también son muy bonitas ¿o no Eriol?

-La verdad…-se quedo unos segundos recorriendo el cuerpo de Tomoyo con la mirada.

-¿Li que piensas?- le pregunto Yamasaki.

-No lo se, son mis amigas no opino respecto ha eso- respondió evadiendo la pregunta y desviando la mirada para que no notaran como estaba mirando a la joven.

"_**Eso ni tu te lo crees lobito, como si no supiera que la consideras la criatura mas bella que hallas conocido" **_el castaño movió frenéticamente la cabeza apartando esos pensamientos. Pero no se dio cuenta que ya estaban junto a las chicas, así que cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con el rostro de Sakura que lo miraba sonriendo y que no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Llegada la noche todos estaban alrededor de una fogata escuchando las historias de terror que contaba Naoko; pero había alguien que no estaba disfrutando de las historia, Sakura estaba abrazada a Tomoyo mientras cerraba los ojos fuertemente.

-Y de pronto- contaba Naoko- se escucho un ruido en los árboles.

-Por- por fa- favor no sigas- suplico la esmeralda muerta de miedo.

-Creo que es tiempo de irnos a dormir- hablo Shaoran que había estado observando cada expresión de miedo que producía Sakura- sino el profesor se enfadara con nosotros.

Algunos suspiraron por tener que irse a dormir y otros lo tomaron bien. Todos se dirigían a sus respectivas cabañas.

Al día siguiente la castaña diviso al ambarino y recordó la noche anterior, así que se acerco a el.

-Buenos días Shaoran- lo saludo sonriendo- que- quería agradecerte por lo de anoche- estaba levemente ruborizada.

-No hay problema- dijo mirando a otro lado – vi. que no disfrutabas de la historia.

Pasaron la horas muy tranquilas, nadando, jugando voley y simplemente charlando. Pero para ciertos personas sin darse cuenta observaban a los otros sin que la otra persona lo notara. Eriol miraba tiernamente a Tomoyo mientras ella se ruborizaba por las miradas de este.

Por otro lado había un castaño observando fijamente a una Sakura muy alegre que jugaba con sus amigas.

"_**¿Qué tanto observas?¿lo linda que se sonriendo?¿lo bien que le queda el traje de baño? Por lo menos veo que aceptaste lo que te sucede con ella, ¿porque no admites no?"**_

-_"Claro que se_"-pensó mientras seguía mirándola-_"estoy completa e irrevocablemente enamorado de mi mejor amiga"_

-¿Qué haces aquí solo?- Sakura se había acercado a el cuando lo vio serio sentado en la arena.

-Nada-dijo en un suspiro- solo pensaba en algunas cosa.

-¿sobre que?-quiso saber- claro si quieres decirme.

-Bueno la verdad es que…-guardo un segundo de silencio antes de continuar- hay una chica que ronda en mi mente, es mi primer pensamiento en la mañana y el ultimo en la noche, el verla hace que mi día se mas luminoso (que lindo que es quiero que alguien me diga lo mismo…que envidia te tengo Sakura) ¿crees que sea?-concluyo aun mirando el mar la castaña lo había escuchado atentamente y un dejo de tristeza cruzo su por su mirada.

"_**Vaya…esta enamorado de otra chica. ¿Porque nos sentimos así de vacías? ¿Porque nos sentimos con esta sensación en el pecho? ¿Acaso nos duela que piense en otra chica?" **_esos tristes pensamientos pasaron por su mente y se dio cuenta que Shaoran le había echo una pregunta y que debía responderle.

-Creo que estas enamorado- estaba triste-seria bueno que se lo dijeras.

-¿Enamorado?... ¿Como sabes que es amor?

-Porque me pasaba lo mismo- el castaño al escuchar eso cerro sus puños hasta que los nudillos quedaron blancos- con un amigo de mi hermano, pero el no me correspondió así solo quedamos como amigos.

-Ya veo.

No muy lejos de allí detrás de las cabañas se encontraban los morenos, Eriol le había pedido a Tomoyo que hablaran y ella había aceptado, tomo su mano y la dirigió a un lugar donde nadie los vería.

-¿Qué necesitas decirme?-trataba de mantenerse tranquila que la situación la superaba de cierta manera.

El moreno solo de dedico a mirarla tiernamente, mientras posaba su mano en la tersa piel de la mejilla de la muchacha. Lentamente se fue acercando a ella hasta que quedaron a pocos centímetros, Eriol no pudo evitarlo mas la urgencia de sentirla así que suavemente poso sus labios sobre los de ella en un dulce y tierno beso. Que obviamente la pelinegra no esperaba, pero tampoco evito. Se separaron unos segundos después solo quedando unidos por sus frentes con los ojos aun cerrados.

-Se que dije que te esperaría- hablo Eriol en un susurro- pero no podía evitar la tentación de probar tus labios.

Tomoyo no dijo nada solo se quedo pensando en la sensación de electricidad que sentía todo su cuerpo.

Al anochecer…luego de que cenaran todos estaban guardando todas sus cosas, ya que a la mañana siguiente regresarían. Los castaños miraban al otro sin que se dieran cuenta, mientras que el moreno miraba, pero ella esquivaba si mirada.

Una chica se acerco a Shaoran y la esmeralda los miraba con el ceño fruncido mientras estos hablaban.

-_"Seguro que es ella"-_pensó enojada mientras estos se alejaban- disculpa Kiyoshi ¿podrías acompañarme por un momento?-le pidió a uno de sus compañeros

-Claro- no entendía, pero estaba feliz de estar a solas un momento con Sakura Kinomoto después de todo siempre le había gustado.

Mientras caminaban por la playa la noche empezaba a aparecer el muchacho iba hablando, mientras Sakura no escuchaba nada simplemente estaba sumida en sus pensamientos.

-_"¿Por qué Shaoran se fijo en Setsuna? No es la chica para él, el necesita que lo hagan reír que estén cuando lo necesite." __**"¿Alguien como tu verdad? Te das cuenta de lo celosa que se te escucha, solo admítelo…estas enamorada de tu mejor amigo"**_se paro abruptamente al darse cuenta de lo que habia pensado, justo cuando vio a Shaoran regresar con la chica. El se puso serio al verla con otro que no fuera el, hasta que la muchacha que iba con el hablo.

-Kinomoto, Kiyoshi ¿Qué hacen por aquí?- dijo picadamente provocando que el castaño se enojara.

-Pues… solo paseando- respondió tratando de que vieran que solo andaba por allí para observar que hacían ellos- como ustedes.

-¿Nosotros?- confundido y enojado hablo Shaoran- no andamos paseando Setsuna me pidió que la acompañara porque se había olvidado unas toallas en la playa- concluyo serio, entonces Sakura agacho un poco la cabeza.

Cuando regresaron a las cabañas la castaña se tiro pesadamente en su cama y dejo salir un largo suspiro, se giro y vio que Tomoyo estaba seria mirando a la nada.

-¿Qué te sucede?- pregunto preocupada.

-¿Y a ti?- le devolvió la pregunta.

-Creo que tenemos que tener una larga charla cuando lleguemos-le propuso mientras se acomodaba para dormir- necesito hablar contigo.

-Esta bien-acepto la pelinegra-yo también necesito hablarte de algo.

Costo algo pero se durmieron, ya mañana hablarían cuando regresaran a Tomoeda. Allí pedirían el consejo de la otra para saber que hacer con lo que sentían y como continuar.

**Continuara…**

**Notas de la autora**: Bueno acá les dejo el quinto capitulo, espero que les guste. Tenia varias ideas pero las dejare para el próximo capitulo.

Bien aceptaron lo que sentían ¿decidirán hacer estos chicos? Eriol beso a Tomoyo ¿Qué hará ella, que decisión tomara? Bueno espero sus comentarios.

Acepto cualquier tipo de crítica, halagos, sugerencias y amenazas de muerte pero que sean sutiles XD…bien nos leemos la próxima semana.

Matta ne.


	6. Chapter 6

**Advertencia:** este fic esta hecho solo para entretener y esta en mi decirles que mas adelante habrá Lemos no apto para menores o personas que no les guste este genero, leen bajo su propia responsabilidad.

-xxxxxxx- DIALOGO

-_"xxxxxx"_- PENSAMIENTO

-_xxxxxx-_ TELEFONO

"_**xxxxxx**_"-VOZ DE CONCIENCIA

(xxxxxx) COMENTARIO DE LA AUTORA

**Capitulo 5: Decisiones tomadas.**

Habían pasado un par de días de que habían regresado del campamento y de alguna manera, tanto los castaños como los morenos, actuaban algo extraños unos con los otros. A veces trataban de evitarse en algunos recesos, almorzaban separados las chicas por un lado y los chicos por otro, y dentro del salón hablaban lo menos posible.

-Creo que hoy deberíamos hablar, tengo que hablarlo contigo o me volveré loca-puntualizo la castaña algo irritada por la situación.

-Tienes razón-dijo en un suspiro Tomoyo- yo también necesito hablar contigo. ¿Te parece que a la salida vallamos a casa?

-Claro. No hay problema, pero primero debo ir a casa me cambiare y saldré a tu casa- aclaro la esmeralda y Tomoyo solo asintió sonriendo.

En otro lugar del colegio…

Estaba sentado en la rama de un árbol donde podía verse el lugar en donde estaban las chicas hablando. Soltó un suspiro irritado, no podía evitar enojarse cuando algún "sujeto" se le acercaba a Sakura aunque sea para saludarla.

-Te ves algo molesto Shaoran- dijo Eriol mirando hacia el árbol donde este estaba sentado el castaño.

-Estas imaginando cosas-refunfuño.

-¿Podríamos hablar luego de las clases?- le pregunto redirigiendo la mirada a Sakura- es importante.

-Por supuesto, además yo también necesito hablar con alguien.

La esmeralda se dirigió a su casa, su padre aun no llegaba así que anoto en la pizarra de quehaceres que iba a estar con Tomoyo para que no se preocupara, subió las escaleras a su cuarto para sacarse el uniforme.

Unos minutos después ya lista su mirada accidentalmente dio con una fotografía en donde salían Eriol, Tomoyo, Shaoran y ella. Se quedo mirándola, mejor dicho mirando al ambarino y un leve rubor tiño sus mejillas.

-_"Si alguien me hubiera dicho que me iba a enamorar de ti no lo habría creído"_-pensó perdida en los ojos de Shaoran en la foto.

"_**Era inevitable de alguna manera si él es tan… él, tarde o temprano terminaríamos encantadas con Shaoran ¿no?"**_

-Pero te diré lo que siento por ti- dijo decidida dejando la foto en su lugar para ir a casa de la pelinegra. No tardo mucho en llegar y tocar el timbre.

-Hola Sakura pasa- Tomoyo se movió para que la castaña entrara.

-¿Hablas tu o hablo yo?-propuso Sakura.

-Creo que yo-decidió la pelinegra-necesito decidirme en algo.

-Esta bien. Habla que yo te escucho.

-Bien-suspiro antes de continuar-es sobre Eriol, hace algunos días en un ensayo del coro dijo que ya no podía ser mi amigo porque sentía algo mas fuerte por mi-Sakura estaba atónita ante lo que escuchaba-y en el campamento…él… me beso y no se que hacer.

Dos jóvenes estaban algo irritados por la situación en que estaban con respecto a dos chicas que no abandonaban sus pensamientos.

-¿Y bien?-rompió Shaoran el silencio al fastidiado el moreno le dijo que el quería hablar primero, pero llevaban como 20 minutos en silencio y no decían nada, Eriol dejo salir un fuerte y sonoro suspiro.

-Bese a Tomoyo en el campamento-por fin hablo dejando estático al castaño con lo confesado.

-¿Te…te beso?-no podía creerlo, pero Tomoyo asintió-wou, y supongo que no te decides en la respuesta ¿verdad?-volvió a asentir dándole la razón a la castaña-¿Por qué?

-Porque…-suspiro pesadamente-tengo miedo, miedo de aceptar y que esto no funcione y no poder ser ni amigos-finalizo con un triste sonrisa.

-Pero el te gusta o ¿no?-quiso saber la castaña.

-La verdad si, cuando estoy con el me siento muy bien, me divierto y cuando me beso yo… yo sentí como una calida sensación me recorrió todo el cuerpo.

-Acepta-concluyo sonriendo-si sentiste eso acéptalo…

-Pero…

-Tomoyo-le sostuvo las manos y la miro a los ojos-si Eriol te dijo que te ama y tu también sientes algo por él ¿Qué podría salir mal?-termino sonriendo

-Tienes razón le diré que acepto ser su novia-dijo algo ruborizada- gracias Sakura.

-No hay que agradecer-suspiro y continuo-ahora necesito que tu me escuches.

-¡ ¿QUE HICISTE QUEEEEE?!- casi dejo sordo al moreno-¿Cuándo? ¿Donde? ¿Porque?

-El ultimo día del campamento y lo hice porque…-Shaoran lo miraba fijamente esperando su respuesta- simplemente porque no pude evitar enamorarme de ella.

-Vaya… ¿se lo dijiste?-Eriol asintió en silencio-y supongo que tu sufrir es causa de que ella aun no te respondió ¿verdad?- volvió a afirmar con su cabeza-ya veo…no se que quieres que te diga, si ya te confesaste, la besaste lo único que tienes que hacer el escuchar su respuesta cuando este decidida.

-Lo se pero…si ella me rechaza no resistiré seguir siendo su amigo teniéndola tan cerca, guardándome las ganas de abrazarla, besarla.

-No creo que te rechace-el moreno rápidamente dirigió su mirada al castaño-yo creo que Tomoyo también siente algo por ti y no lo veo como simple amistad.

-Gracias-dijo con una sincera sonrisa-la verdad es que eso me alegra y me alivia. La esperare el tiempo que sea necesario-concluyo cambiando radicalmente su expresión por una mas picara- ahora ¿de que quiere hablar?

-La realidad es que esto me sucede hace algún tiempo y no quería aceptarlo-comenzó Sakura a contar ante la atenta mirada de su amiga-digo no podía ser cierto esto que me pasaba, pero el día del campamento me di cuenta que yo…_**"Vamos dilo es tu mejor amiga, casi tu hermana ella te apoyara sin importar nada, así que te digo amablemente…DILO"**_

-yo…yo ya no veo a Shaoran ya como un amigo.

-¡LO SABIA!- estaba emocionada y sorprendida que la esmeralda halla reconocido los sentimientos que tenia hacia el castaño.

-Supongo que era muy obvio.

-No tanto, pero lo esperaba y… ¿Qué harás?

-Buscare el momento adecuado y se lo diré- dijo una muy segura Sakura.

-¿En serio? Me impresionas amiga.

La tarde siguió así contándose como habían surgido esos nuevos sentimientos que las llenaban, era un tarde que ellas sabían que no solo habían descubierto el amor que sentían por lo jóvenes sino también una tarde en donde reafirmaban su amistad.

El ambarino estaba reuniendo valor para contarle a su amigo lo que le pasaba, pero era difícil y Eriol se dio cuenta que era lo que quería decir así que le dio una ayudita.

-¿Es sobre Sakura?-pregunto el moreno, sabia que a Shaoran le era complicado hablar así el aludido solo asintió.

-¿Te gusta?

-No…-respondió y el moreno no entendía nada-la amo.

-¿Qué harás?- el castaño solo se encogió de hombros dando a entender que no sabia que hacer-díselo, dile a Sakura lo que sientes por ella ¿Qué puedes perder?

-No puedo decirle-dijo con una triste sonrisa-porque si me dice que solo me quiere como su amigo y luego no puedo fingir que nada paso.

-Entonces…

-No diré nada seguiré siendo solo su amigo-confeso no quería perderla solo porque estaba enamorado si la única cosa que podía aceptar era su amistad lo aceptaba, aunque sufriera en su interior (Shao ven a mi casa yo te amare XD).

-Shaoran… ¿estas seguro que eso es lo mejor?

-Si…es lo mejor. _**"Sabias que eres un cobarde, ¿solo te quedaras sentado haciéndote el amiguito? Que buena opción luego llegara un chico y se la llevara y ¿Qué harás?"**_

-Si esa es la decisión que tomaste no puedo decirte nada mas- dijo Eriol pero sabia que debía hacer algo al respecto su amigo podía ser realmente terco cuando se lo proponía, pero de algo estaba seguro…lo haría cambiar de parecer.

**Continuara…**

**Notas de la autora**: Bueno acá les dejo el sexto capitulo, espero que les guste.

Bien las chicas están decididas, pero Shaoran no quiere perderla, si supiera que ella lo ama también jajaja no soy mala solo algo dramática.

Bueno espero sus comentarios.

Acepto cualquier tipo de crítica, halagos, sugerencias y amenazas de muerte pero que sean sutiles XD…bien nos leemos la próxima semana.

Matta ne.


	7. Chapter 7

**Advertencia:** este fic esta hecho solo para entretener y esta en mi decirles que mas adelante habrá Lemos no apto para menores o personas que no les guste este genero, leen bajo su propia responsabilidad.

-xxxxxxx- DIALOGO

-_"xxxxxx"_- PENSAMIENTO

-_xxxxxx-_ TELEFONO

"_**xxxxxx**_"-VOZ DE CONCIENCIA

(xxxxxx) COMENTARIO DE LA AUTORA

**Capitulo 7: Oportunidades, intentos fallidos y sueños.**

Solo pasaron unos cuantos días desde que cada grupo habían tenido su charla, todos estaban decididos y firmes aunque todas eran diferentes. Pero pronto esas decisiones serian conocidas por los demás de una u otra manera.

Estaba por finalizar la última clase del día, todo había sido normal entre los cuatro amigos como si los sucesos del campamento no hubieran pasado. El timbre sonó y los alumnos se preparaban para irse a casa, mientras otros se dirigían a sus actividades de los clubes.

-Bueno… ¿Qué piensas hacer?- pregunto por lo bajo Tomoyo a su amiga.

-Se lo diré hoy-dijo firme-tenemos practica, yo con las porristas y él con el equipo de futbol, ¿Y tu?

-Si menciona algo- estaba con dudas-quizás le responda hoy.

-Bueno chicas-interrumpió el moreno con una sonrisa asomándose entre las jóvenes-espero que no estén hablando de nosotros.

-Co-como crees- dijo algo efusiva y nerviosa una Sakura ruborizada.

-Esta bien, nos vamos-extendió la mano hacia la morena que la tomo algo ruborizada, para dirigirse al salón del coro quedando solo los castaños en silencio.

-Nos vemos en el patio- se despidió Shaoran.

-_"Definitivamente será hoy"_- pensó Kinomoto mientras se despedía con un movimiento de mano.

Luego de ir a los vestuarios a cambiarse Sakura se dirigió al patio donde estaban todos las porristas y la profesora, no lejos de allí en la cancha estaban los muchachos del equipo entrenando. Las chicas practicaban con sus bastones los hacían girar, los lanzaban al aire, caían nuevamente a sus manos y volvían a lanzarlos.

"_**¿De verdad se lo dirás hoy? No creo que sea el lugar o el momento, quizás podrías invitarlo a salir o a tu casa y entonces decírselo…"**_

"_Es que no quiero que pase mas tiempo, aparte míralo"-_pensó desviando la mirada hacia donde estaba el joven chino-_"cuantos tiempo piensas ¿que pasara antes de que alguna chica se le tire encima y el no pueda rechazar?"_

"_**Creo que exageras él no es así"**_

"_Puede cambiar y no importa lo que digas, hoy le diré a Shaoran lo mucho que me gu…" _ sus pensamientos fueron abruptamente interrumpidos al caerle el bastón en la cabeza…otra vez (hay cosas que nunca cambian XD). Al ver lo sucedido la profesora les dio 10 minutos para que descansen, en ese momento el joven Li se acerco algo preocupado a la castaña que no dejaba de quejarse.

-¿Estas bien?- cuestiono preocupado cuando ya estaba frente a ella-¿Qué te paso?

-Si solo me distraje- respondió tocandose la cabeza, luego de unos segundos de silencio agrego- Shaoran ¿podemos hablar por un momento?

-Claro ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto despreocupado o al menos eso quería que pareciera, porque el echo de tener tan cerca hacia que sus latidos se dispararan.

-Bueno…yo quería- estaba muy nerviosa- yo quería de-decirte que…- el castaño estaba muy atento a lo que ella decía- que tu…tu me gus…

-Sakura la profesora dice que tenemos que volver- interrumpió Chijaru a espaldas de la esmeralda arruinando el momento. (NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO porque aparece ahora)

-Bueno hablamos luego ¿si?- se despidió el ambarino un tanto agradecido por la llegada de la amiga de la castaña. _**"Un segundo mas y no evitabas el poder besarla ¿verdad?" **_asiendo caso omiso de su conciencia siguió con su camino hacia donde estaban entrenando sus compañeros.

-_"Creo que tendré que esperar, otra oportunidad"- _pensó Sakura dejando salir un suspiro de resignación por la situación.

En otro lugar de la escuela, mas precisamente en el salón del coro se podía ver a dos morenos ordenando todo en un silencio que resultaba ser algo incomodo, por lo menos para Tomoyo.

-Oye- hablo Eriol rompiendo el silencio- quisiera pedirte perdón.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto sin voltearse a verlo, no podía manejar los sentimientos que la inundaban todo se disparo cuando sintió los fuertes brazos del moreno rodeando su cintura.

-Por lo de campamento- su voz sonaba ronca provocando que la amatista cerrara los ojos por la proximidad de su cuerpo- no debí besarte sin pedirte permiso-finalizo enterrando su rostro en sedoso cabello de la joven.

-Yo-yo no…

-Lo se- la interrumpió- se que no sabes que responderme pero te veías tan hermosa esa noche con la luz de la luna bañando tu rostro, que no resistí el impulso de provagar tus labios.

La muchacha no podía decir nada estaba tratando de analizar toda la situación que desbordaba su corazón; al no escuchar ni ver respuesta el joven ingles se fue separando lentamente de ella pensando que la estaba incomodando, pero la reacción de la joven lo dejo atónito porque cuando se estaba alejando la chica se volteo y lo rodeo con sus brazos apoyando la cabeza en el pecho masculino pasaron algunos segundos hasta que Eriol reacciono y también la abrazos, así estuvieron por algunos minutos.

-No… no me molesto el beso- sintió sus mejillas arder.

-¿De verdad?- el chico no cabía en si de felicidad cuando sintió asentir a la muchacha en sus brazos, siguieron así unos minutos mas hasta que lentamente Tomoyo se iba separando del ingles.

-Yo quería…decirte que…también siento algo muy fuerte por ti.

-¿Lo estas diciendo en serio?- pregunto con algo con miedo no creía lo que escuchaba, la tomo de por sus mejillas viéndola directo a los ojos con esperanza.

-Si, quiero ser tu novia Eriol y…- no logro terminar de hablar por que los labios del moreno a la estaban reclamando dulcemente mientras la volvía a rodera con sus brazos y ella correspondía con algo de timidez, pero feliz.

-No puedo creer que ya sean novios- estaba emocionada por su amiga.

-_Yo tampoco lo creo- _decía Tomoyo al otro lado de la línea_- ósea fuimos amigos por muchos años y ahora…_

-Lo se- la interrumpió Sakura-¡y ahora son novios!

-_Apropósito ¿Cómo vas con tu asunto?_

-Aun nada, pero no te preocupes pronto se lo diré.

Así hablaron por un par de minutos mas, ya que la morena le contaba detalladamente todo lo que había pasado con Eriol; ahora su novio, en el salón. Y también comentaban como hallar el momento adecuado para que la castaña hablara con Shaoran. Cuando se dieron cuenta el reloj marcaba cerca de la media noche, así que se despidieron y colgaron; Sakura se acomodo en su cama para descansar.

_Dos jóvenes estaban en lo que parecía ser un parque, era de noche y una tormenta amenazaba sobre sus cabezas, pero ninguno movía un músculo estaban mirándose fijamente; en sus ojos había un brillo que claramente veía el otro._

_-Por favor- hablo la chica haciendo puño sus manos para tomar fuerzas- ya no puedo seguir así es importante que te diga algo o terminare por volverme loca._

_-No tienes que decir nada- ahora fue el chico que pronuncio tomando la atención de la joven que estaba al borde de las lagrimas- no tiene sentido._

_-Pero no lo entiendes- amargas lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas._

_-Lo entiendo- dijo el acercándose tomando su rostro en sus manos y con sus pulgares apartar las lagrimas- de verdad entiendo- estaba a milímetros de sus labios, sus alientos se mezclaban, sus miradas se cruzaron._

_En un movimiento fugaz sus labios se habían unido brindando la calida y dulce sensación de su unión a ambos jóvenes, mientras comenzaban a caer suavemente una tenue lluvia, a ellos no les importo solo profundizaron ese beso…el beso que habían esperado tanto tiempo. Cuando les falto el aire debieron separarse, el joven la miro intensamente con una mirada que decía todo lo que sentía._

_-Yo te a…_

Bruscamente se despertaron los castaños en sus respectiva habitaciones; obviamente (imaginen una pantalla partida en dos uno de cada lado XD), estaban agitados por aquel sueño, aquel maravilloso sueño que no sabían que habían compartido extrañamente, porque solo aquellas personas con un inmenso amor correspondido pueden estar unidas tan intensamente. Lentamente se tranquilizaron pero en sus mentes seguían repasando ese sueño: dos personas, dos personas declarándose su amor por medio de un tierno pero apasionado beso bajo la lluvia…

-_"Debo de olvidarme de esto"- _peso Shaoran dejando caer su cuerpo pesadamente en la cama otra vez, mientras miraba el techo.

-_"Tengo que decírselo"-_ se dijo Sakura volviendo a recostarse con un sonrisa ante el recuerdo del sueño.

Un nuevo día de clase comenzó en la secundaria de Tomoeda, todos estaban impactados al ver a la nueva y resiente pareja de morenos que se hizo ver oficialmente al llegar juntos y tomados de la mano.

-Tomoyo, Eriol- los recibió la esmeralda muy emocionada al ver la manera en que habían llegado- estoy muy feliz por ustedes.

-Era de esperarse que ya lo sabrías todo- comento Eriol provocando un leve sonrojo en su novia- bien las dejo para que charlen- se despido dando un suave beso en la mejilla de Tomoyo dejándolas que se pusieran al tanto de todo y se marcho al encuentro de su amigo.

-Supongo que la respuesta fue buena ¿no?- dijo el castaño cuando Eriol llego hasta el.

-Muy buena amigo mío- estaba contento por como iba su vida- la vida es tan bella.

Las clases fueron normales y con normales cabe destacar que todos estaban atentos en las clases con excepción de dos castaños que estaban sumidos profundamente en los recuerdos de aquel sueño que no lograban olvidar. Cuando el timbre los saco de sus pensamiento trayéndolos a la realidad, Sakura se paro rápidamente y miro fijo a Li.

-Necesito hablar contigo- estaba decidía a que no pasaría mas tiempo- ¿puedes venir conmigo a mi casa hoy?

-¿De que quieres hablar?-estaba confundido y sorprendido por la actitud de la esmeralda.

-No puedo decirlo aquí, ¿vendrás?

-Claro

-Genial- hoy seria el día en que definitivamente le diría todo lo que sentía a Shaoran.

**Continuara…**

**Notas de la autora**: Bueno acá les dejo el sexto capitulo, espero que les guste.

Se a formado una pareja jaja para la otra parejita falta un poquito no se desesperen…todo a su tiempo chicas.

Bueno espero sus comentarios.

Ah un saludo especial para Johanna que siempre me deja lindos comentarios cada vez que publico, gracias.

Acepto cualquier tipo de crítica, halagos, sugerencias y amenazas de muerte pero que sean sutiles XD…bien nos leemos la próxima semana.

Matta ne.


	8. Chapter 8

**Advertencia:** este fic esta hecho solo para entretener y esta en mi decirles que mas adelante habrá Lemos no apto para menores o personas que no les guste este genero, leen bajo su propia responsabilidad.

-xxxxxxx- DIALOGO

-_"xxxxxx"_- PENSAMIENTO

-_xxxxxx-_ TELEFONO

"_**xxxxxx**_"-VOZ DE CONCIENCIA

(xxxxxx) COMENTARIO DE LA AUTORA

**Capitulo 8: Sola…nunca mas**

Al fin había llegado la hora de salida y los cuatro amigos se separaron cada "pareja" tomando un camino diferente, Eriol acompañaba a su novia Tomoyo hasta su casa mientras que los castaños de dirigían a la casa de Sakura.

-¿Cómo ves a nuestros amigos?-comento el moreno tomando y besando la mano de su novia.

-A decir verdad me sorprendió que Sakura me confesara que estaba enamorada de Shaoran- dijo sonriendo- es tan despistada que creí que tendría que hacerle entender la situación.

-Es una lastima que mi tonto amigo solo quiera quedar solo como eso…un amigo- un suspiro de resignación se escapo de su boca.

-Creo que pronto tendremos noticias, mi querida amiga me digo que hoy intentaría decirle todo.

-Espero que todo salga bien y sean tan felices como nosotros.

Así continuaron su camino tomados de la mano dándose uno que otro beso ocasional, deseando que sus amigos puedan estar juntos, ellos eran fieles testigos de los sentimientos que esos dos tenían.

En la dirección opuesta… dos jóvenes castaños caminaban tranquilamente en silencio, ella no sabia como hablarle y el simplemente no se daba cuenta del ambiente que había entre ellos, pero el muchacho de ojos ámbares decidió romper el silencio.

-¿De que quieres hablar?- la tomo por sorpresa ya que estaba pensando lejos.

-Quisiera esperar a que llegáramos a casa… ¿te molesta?

-La verdad no, pero como estabas callada pensé que era algo grave.

-No, no es grave…eso espero-esto ultimo lo dijo tan bajo que Shaoran no alcanzo a oír.

Tan solo en algunos minutos mas llegaron a la casa de la esmeralda, era la primera vez que el castaño iba allí; era una casa que despedía la sensación de hogar, calidez, (es la misma casa de la serie así que… :-P) entraron y dentro de ella había retratos familiares, donde estaban sonriendo un hombre alto de cabellos castaños y lentes, con una sonrisa calida supuso que era su padre; al lado una mujer muy bella con cabellos grises y ojos verdes por el color supo de inmediato que era su madre por el gran pareció y por ultimo un chico serio con cabellos mas oscuros, su hermano.

-Es una foto familiar de hace muchos años- la escucho decir no se había dado cuenta que había estado mirando fijamente la fotografía.

-Se ven muy felices- dijo ruborizado.

-Si…-hubo un pequeño silencio- eh…pasa y ponte cómodo- continuo señalando el sofá- yo iré a cambiarme de ropa.

-Claro- y ella se fue y el paso a sentarse suspirando- _"Creo que esto no es una buena idea, estar aquí…me siento raro"_

"_**No seas idiota, si estas enamorado de ella, pero tampoco es que iras a espiarla mientras se cambia de ropa… ¿o eso es lo que quieres?"**_

No dijo nada solo sacudió la cabeza desenfrenadamente intentando sacar esas ideas de su mente. No podía pensar en esas cosas después de todo ella era su amiga, su mejor amiga. Aunque solo debía conformarse con eso.

-_"Bien hoy se lo diré cueste lo que cueste"-_ pensaba mientras se sacaba el uniforme.

"_**Esta aquí, no puedo creerlo…deberías invitarlo a subir para que conozca tu habitación ¿no quieres hacerlo subir?"**_

_-"Bueno supongo que…-_sacudió fuerte su cabeza de lado a lado-_ ¿pero que estoy pensando? Dios me estoy volviendo una pervertida"_

Se termino de cambiar lo más rápido que pudo, no quería hacerlo esperar mucho, cuando termino de arreglarse bajo las escaleras.

-Ya estoy-bajo sonriente, pero igual de nerviosa-¿quieres tomar un te? Ya se mi papá preparo un sabroso pastel te traeré un poco.

-¿Necesitas ayuda con algo?- se levanto del sofá para caminar a la cocina.

-No es necesario yo lo traigo.

Sakura se fue a la cocina a traer un poco de te con unas porciones de un pastel de chocolate, una vez preparado todo se dirigió a la sala con las cosas en una bandeja, le sirvió a Shaoran y luego a ella. Probaron el te y el pastel un poco.

-Esta delicioso-dijo el castaño saboreando el postre.

-Mi padre cocina muy bien.

-Ya lo creo, aunque de seguro tú también eres buena ¿no?

-Algo…-dijo tímidamente- soy buena con las galletas.

-Espero probarlas- ella asintió-¿de que querías hablarme?

-Hay algo que quería contarte- el le prestaba toda su atención- no se como decirlo, porque en realidad no se como paso simplote se dio- Shaoran no entendía y empezaba a preocuparse y lo demostraba en su mirada a lo que la castaña de dio cuenta- no te preocupes no es algo malo yo…-suspiro tomando fuerzas- yo quiero…yo quería decirte que… tu me…me…

El sonido del teléfono los tomo desprevenidos ya que saltaron del susto, Sakura solo se calmo y suspiro por la inoportuna interrupción así que se dirigió a responder el teléfono, Shaoran se quedo sentado esperando podía escuchar algo de que la joven japonesa hablaba…

-Hola, habla Kinomoto…ah hola papá...si estoy con un amigo ya estaba por preparar la cena…ah no esta bien…si entiendo no hay problema…yo también cuídate.

Tardo unos segundos en volver, cuando la vio su semblante era de una tristeza…seguro su padre no vendría a su casa esta noche lo sabia por la llamada a el también le había pasado cuando era pequeño.

-¿Te gustaría quedarte a cenar?- pregunto con voz apagada y el asintió- Iré a preparar la cena en un momento regreso- termino de hablar y se volteo para irse, el ambarino se paro rápidamente para evitar que se vaya así.

-Espera Sakura- ella se detuvo pero no se volteo-¿no vendrá verdad? Quiero decir tu padre no vendrá a cenar contigo ¿verdad?

Ella no contesto, un silencio se genero entre ellos; Sakura estaba con la cabeza agachada y sus hombros empezaron a temblar y fue entonces que Shaoran se dio cuenta que ella estaba llorando, no le gustaba verla llorar, se acerco a ella y puso sus manos en los hombros femeninos. De repente la esmeralda se giro y le rodeo la cintura para abrazarlo y empezó a llorar con más fuerza, el joven chino so se dedico a acariciarle la cabeza y la espalda para consolarla.

-No deberías de llorar- le dijo suave colocando su menton en la cabeza de la chica- no me gusta verte así.

-Perdón…yo no…-hipo entre sollozos- solo que me sintió sola.

-¿Por qué sola?- ella negó con la cabeza- dime puedes confiar en mi.

-Es que…-se calmo y continuo- es que mi hermano esta lejos y entiendo que mi papa trabaje, me gusta verlo disfrutar de su trabajo, pero…me siento sola muchas veces.

-No deberías de sentirte así- se separo para verla a los ojos, le limpio las lagrimas con su dedo pulgar- tienes a las chicas del instituto, a Eriol, Tomoyo y… a mi, no estas sola- al escucharlo decir eso lo abrazo mas fuerte y así permanecieron por unos minutos mas.

-¿Cómo sabias que era mi padre el que llamaba?

-Lo se, porque me paso lo mismo con mi madre. Ella trabajaba mucho y yo la esperaba pero casi nunca llegaba.

-¿Me prometes que nunca me dejaras sola?- le dijo con la voz quebrada mientras lo estrechaba mas.

-Jamás te dejare, siempre estaré a tu lado.

Con esa promesa reafirmaron su vínculo, cocinaron juntos, se divirtieron juntos y así pasaron una increíble noche.

Al otro día Tomoyo diviso a su amiga le dio un rápido beso en los labios a su novio; quien sonreía por la actitud le su chica, y fue en su encuentro para saber todo lo que había pasado.

-Sakura dime, por favor dime todo lo que sucedió- esta muy emocionada por saber-¿le dijiste?

-No le dije nada- la sonrisa de la pelinegra se esfumo- pero lo haré, de igual manera pase una muy buena noche.

Sakura le contó todo lo sucedido, pero no estaba triste ella sabia que la relación que tenían era muy especial y solo necesitaría otra oportunidad. Solo el momento justo para confesarle todo lo que sentía por el.

**Continuara…**

**Notas de la autora**: Bueno acá les dejo el octavo capitulo, espero que les guste.

Yo quiero uno así también que este conmigo cuando tenga problemas, ¿saben donde se consiguen?

Bueno espero sus comentarios y me disculpo por no publicar la semana pasada pero lo exámenes del instituto me tienen como loca, pero pronto salo de vacaciones de invierno y no tendré problemas para avanzar.

Como ya sabe acepto cualquier tipo de crítica, halagos, sugerencias y amenazas de muerte pero que sean sutiles XD…bien nos leemos la próxima semana.

Ahhh perdonen mis errores de ortografía, a veces me olvido de revisar.

Matta ne.


	9. Chapter 9

**Advertencia:** este fic esta hecho solo para entretener y esta en mi decirles que mas adelante habrá Lemos no apto para menores o personas que no les guste este genero, leen bajo su propia responsabilidad.

-xxxxxxx- DIALOGO

-_"xxxxxx"_- PENSAMIENTO

-_xxxxxx-_ TELEFONO

"_**xxxxxx**_"-VOZ DE CONCIENCIA

(xxxxxx) COMENTARIO DE LA AUTORA

**Capitulo 9: Estudio, hermanos y más celos**

-Muy bien muchachos- se escucho la voz del profesor Terada- como tendrán fin de semana largo a partir del viernes por una reunión les daré un trabajo – se escuchaba las protestas de los alumnos ante la manera de arruinar las minivacaciones de 4 días que tendrían por unos arreglos que harían en la escuela- lo quiero apenas regresen a clases, y podrán hacerlo en parejas.

-¿Nosotros podemos elegir compañero?- pregunto un estudiante.

-Si, ustedes eligen- el bullicio se hizo más fuerte al escuchar lo dicho por el profesor- solo es de a dos y nada más.

Se pasaron las copias con las preguntas y problemas a solucionar, cabe aclarar que el trabajo era de matemáticas, una vez terminada la clase el timbre sonó y todos buscaban parejas para el trabajo. Muchos encontraron fácilmente como dos morenos que obviamente lo harían juntos así que nadie se molesto en pregúntales.

En el receso todos se dirigieron al patio a planear que harían en esos días libres. Sakura se disculpo con sus compañeros y regreso al salón se había olvidado unas cosas que fue a buscar, pero ya se había tardado y un castaño se empezó a preocupar.

-Iré a ver porque tarda tanto- le dijo a Eriol y a Tomoyo que lo vieron alejarse sonriendo.

-Creo que no pasara mucho tiempo hasta que estén juntos-comento divertido Eriol dándole un beso en la mejilla a su novia.

-Eso espero, pero no puedo creer que Shaoran piense solo quedar como amigo- dijo algo exasperada- digo si que hay que ser despistado.

-Cariño…-la hablo dulcemente- dejemos todo en manos de la pequeña Sakura.

Dentro del colegio el ambarino buscaba a Sakura cuando vio algo que le hirvió la sangre, era la castaña hablando con Kiyoshi que tenía apoyado una mano contra la pared donde estaba afirmada Sakura.

-_"¿Qué cree que hace ese idiota tan cerca de ella? Que ni piense que puede tomarse esas libertades"-_ pensó enojado acercándose con paso firme al lugar donde estaba la esmeralda que parecía incomoda con su compañero.

-¿Y que dices hacemos el trabajo juntos?- pregunto Kiyoshi con una sonrisa que enfureció mas a Shaoran.

-Sakura- la llamo el castaño con el ceño fruncido-vine a buscarte te estabas tardando y me preocupe.

-Lo lamento- se sintió aliviada al escuchar la voz de Shaoran.

-¿Qué no ves que esta hablando conmigo?-estepo el rubio (me olvide de darles la descripción de Ryo Kiyoshi en el cap del campamento: P, es un poco mas bajo que Shaoran como 1.70, rubio, ojos marrones con una sonrisa un tanto maquiavélica)

-Vine a buscarte para que quedáramos cuando haríamos el trabajo que nos dejo el profesor- continuo Shaoran ignorando al joven que estaba allí.

-¿QUEEE LO HARAS CON EL?- casi grito Ryo al escuchar hablar a Li.

-Bueno…si- finalmente hablo Sakura dándose cuenta de las intenciones del castaño-no me diste tiempo de mencionarlo.

-Esta bien preciosa- dijo sonriendo el rubio empezando a marcharse pero se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos y volteo a verla- pero no creas que no insistiré- termino desapareciendo de la vista de los castaños.

-Gracias…-dijo algo apenada pero emocionada la joven- no quería ser grosera al decirle que no quería trabajar con el.

-No te preocupes- estaba serio- te vi. incomoda e intervine.

-Entonces…-estaba mirando el piso- ¿haremos juntos el trabajo o solo era para alejar a Kiyoshi?

-¿Si quieres lo hacemos juntos?

-EN SERO?- estaba emociona por pasar mas tiempo junto al ambarino.

El solo asintió y se encaminaron de regreso donde estaban los morenos que estaban algo "cariñosos" el uno con el otro, ambos castaños estaban algo ruborizados así que Shaoran solo aclaro su garganta para llamar la atención de sus amigos, que se separaron por la intromisión Eriol sonrío ante la expresión de sus amigos mientras que Tomoyo estaba totalmente roja, solían darse ciertas demostraciones de afecto frente a ellos sin problemas, pero nunca fue tan intensa como la de hace un momento.

-Y bien…-suspiro el castaño tratando de sacarse la incomodidad- ¿Cuándo quieres que nos reunamos?- termino dirigiéndose a la castaña.

-Mmm…-se llego un dedo al mentón-¿te molestaría ir a mi casa mañana por la tarde?- Shaoran negó.

-¿Reunirse?- hablo la amatista pícaramente-¿para que?

-Hoe… para el trabajo de matemáticas.

-¿Qué les parece si el domingo vamos al parque de diversiones?- pregunto Eriol muy sonriente.

-Genial- contesto la castaña y miro con cara suplicante a sus amigos que no dijeron nada, estos al verla solo sonrieron y asintieron en aprobación.

Al otro día…

-_¿Piensas utilizar este día como una oportunidad?-se oyó al otro lado de la línea._

-¿Cómo crees? No podría- respondió una Sakura escandalizada.

_-¿Por qué te alteras? Si seria perfecto…los dos solos, en tu casa y sin nadie que te moleste._

-Supongo que no habría problema, pero…-un segundo de silencio- necesito aprobar matemática así que tengo que concentrarme- finalizo desganada.

_-Sakura, Sakura. Bueno te dejo que te concentres en MATEMATICAS- río y corto._

La esmeralda suspiro por darse cuenta del tono de su amiga al decir matemáticas. Fue a preparar las cosas que necesitaría y algo para tomar para cuando llegara Shaoran. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que sintió el timbre, bajo y abrió la puerta encontrando esos ojos que la embobaban tanto.

-Hola Shaoran pasa por favor- se hizo a un lado para que entrara.

-Hola ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien.

Ya habían avanzado mucho con lo encargado por el profesor, pero había algunos ejercicios Sakura no lograba entenderlos así que el castaño decidió explicarles algunas cosas a la esmeralda y así continuar después con el resto del trabajo.

-_"¿Cómo puede ser que sea tan linda?-_pensaba observándola mientras la joven intentaba resolver los ejercicios que el le había dado-_Se que esto no podrá ser jamás pero…"_

-Oye Shaoran ¿estas seguro que es así?- Shaoran al no contestarle porque seguía perdido en sus pensamiento ella levanto la mirada. El ambarino la miraba fijamente- ¿Shaoran?

El seguía sin contestar, pero se empezó a acercarse lentamente y ella tampoco lo podía evitar, ósea estaban solos, el la miraba a ¿los labios? Si le miraba los labios y se acercaba peligrosamente a ellos.

_-"Tal vez solo, tal vez…"_- acá vez se acercaba a ella.

_-"¿Si te dieras cuenta de todo seria mas fácil?"-_ pensaba ella cerrando sus ojos lentamente por la proximidad y la cercanía de los labios de ambos. Sentían el aliento del otro chocar con sus rostros, podían escuchar la respiración agitada de ambos.

-_"Solo una vez…solo esta vez y luego me olvidare"-_cerro sus ojos iba a entregarse a ese sentimiento podía sentir la tibieza de los labios de Sakura contra su boca y…

-Papa, mounstro- sintieron una fuerte voz y se separaron rápidamente evitando mirarse-¿Dónde es…-un joven alto con cabellos oscuros entro en la sala y los miro a ambos con el ceño fruncido-¿Se puede saber quien es ese y que hace en mi casa contigo?-dijo fuerte mirando a Sakura y señalando a Shaoran.

-Toya, Shaoran es un amigo y estábamos…-dudo al hablar- terminando unas tareas del colegio. Shaoran el es mi hermano Toya- los presento el ambarino solo hizo un movimiento de cabeza.

-Bueno ya es tarde-bufo el hermano-debes irte a casa mocoso.

Shaoran hizo caso omiso de cómo lo había llamado, junto sus cosas y se dirigió silenciosamente a la puerta acompañado por Sakura quien tampoco decía nada.

-Bueno nos veremos otro día- se despidió el castaño sin atreverse a verla a los ojos.

-Si, lamento que mi hermano se haya portado tan grosero contigo.

-No te preocupes. Adiós- se fue.

Ella se fue a buscar a su hermano, como podía haberse portado así con Shaoran que solo era su amigo…su amigo. Y entonces recordó que casi se habían besado y su corazón empezó a latir muy rápido casi podía sentir el roce de los labios sobre los de ella.

-¿Qué te sucede mounstro?- su hermano la saco de su ensoñamiento.

-Na-nada.

-No quiero ver a ese mocoso en esta casa.

-¿Por qué? Aparte tenemos que terminar unas cosas que nos encargo un profesor.

-No me gusta la manera en que te ve.

La castaña solo suspiro y subió las escaleras a su cuarto. No podía dejar de pensar en lo sucedido o en lo que casi sucedió, suspiro algo frustrado si su hermano no hubiera llegado.

"_**De seguro que nos besada. Te imaginas lo bien que debe de hacerlo. Casi puedo sentir su calor"**_

_-"La verdad que si, mi corazón aun no se calma"._

_-"En que demonios estaba pensando"-_se oprimía la cabeza casi como queriendo sacarse el cerebro-_"casi la beso, casi echo todo a perder por no poderme controlar"_

"_**Pero ella se acerco a ti y no intento alejarte. Creo que ella también quería que la besaras, hasta cerro los ojos antes que tu ¿no te diste cuenta?"**_

_-"Si pero esto no debe pasar"_

Llego a casa y se dirigió a su habitación, no quería pensar en nada, solo quería dormir y fingir que nada había pasada. Simular como que estuvo casi por besarla.

-Tal vez sea lo mejor- si ella no decía nada el tampoco diría nada. Y así todo volvería a ser como era antes…eso esperaba. Después de todo la vería otra vez mañana y esperaba que todo saliera bien.

**Continuara…**

**Notas de la autora**: Bueno acá les dejo el noveno capitulo, espero que les guste.

Siempre inoportuno los hermanos ¿verdad?

Bueno espero sus comentarios si quieren hacerme alguna pregunta es bienvenida la contestare la próxima vez que publique. Atentos a los sucesos del parque de diversiones y sus consecuencias.

Como ya sabe acepto cualquier tipo de crítica, halagos, sugerencias y amenazas de muerte pero que sean sutiles XD…bien nos leemos la próxima semana.

Ahhh perdonen mis errores de ortografía, a veces me olvido de revisar.

Matta ne.


	10. Chapter 10

**Advertencia:** este fic esta hecho solo para entretener y esta en mi decirles que mas adelante habrá Lemos no apto para menores o personas que no les guste este genero, leen bajo su propia responsabilidad.

-xxxxxxx- DIALOGO

-_"xxxxxx"_- PENSAMIENTO

-_xxxxxx-_ TELEFONO

"_**xxxxxx**_"-VOZ DE CONCIENCIA

(xxxxxx) COMENTARIO DE LA AUTORA

**Capitulo 10: Una tarde agitada**

Un pensativo joven caminaba lentamente por las calles de Tomoeda, mirando la nada sumergido en sus pensamientos, en lo caótica que estaba su mente.

_-"¿Quizás no debería ir? Después de todo no tengo la cara para verla, ¿Qué me paso por la cabeza cuando creí que podía besarla? Soy un idiota, realmente un idiota".-_ pensaba mientras miraba el suelo –_ "Ella es tan bonita, alegre e inocente y yo trate de aprovecharme de eso. Dios soy su amigo… ¿Qué pensara de mi ahora? ¿Tal vez no quiera hablarme o verme? ¿Por qué acepte en venir al estupido parque de diversiones?"_

"_**¿Terminaste de sentir pena por ti mismo? Afronta tus sentimientos y díselos, antes que llegue otro y la aleje de tu lado"**_

_-"De mi lado…- _suspiro levantando la vista-_ella no esta a mi lado, yo estoy a su lado. Aunque ella decida irse con alguien igual la seguiré para cuidarla"_

"_**Entonces solo te quedaras como amigo incondicional sin siquiera intentar algo, vaya quien lo diría Shaoran Li es un cobarde"**_

_-"No soy cobarde, soy realista. Sakura solo me ve como amigo y eso es algo que no puedo cambiar"_

Así siguió su camino, al encuentro de sus amigos que lo esperaban.

-_"¿Cómo se me pudo hacer tarde otra vez?"-_corría lo mas rápido que podía-_ "deberé de comprarme un reloj para llevarlo siempre"_

"_**Déjame recordarte que tu celular tiene reloj y nunca lo ves. Aparte deberías tener cuidado no quieres tener un accidente y perderte esta tarde con Shaoran ¿verdad?"**_

_-"Claro que no, pero…después de lo sucedido en casa no hablamos"-_ pensó algo triste.

Sacudió su cabeza de lado a lado no quería ponerse triste por nada, definitivamente disfrutaría de esa tarde con sus amigos y con el chico que la volvía loca. Estaba muy cerca de donde habían quedado en reunirse para ir al parque, cuando volteo en la esquina diviso a sus amigos. Eriol y Tomoyo estaban sonriéndole y llamándola con sus manos.

-Sakura ¿Cómo estas?- pregunto muy animada su amiga, mientras esta recuperaba el aliento.

-Lamento llegar tarde- se disculpo.

-No llegas tarde, nosotros acabamos de llegar también-aclaro la pelinegra despreocupada.

-Además Shaoran aun no llega-agrego el ojiazul llamando la atención de Sakura, ya que el castaño nunca llegaba tarde era muy puntual.

En eso la esmeralda miro hacia atrás y no pudo evitar sonreír de felicidad con lo que veía.

-_"Debería regresar a casa y decirles que estoy enfermo, si eso les diré"- _eso había decidido cuando oyó algo.

-Shaoran.

-_"Juraría que oí que alguien grito mi nombre"_

-Shaoran

"_**No es tu imaginación levanta la cabeza y mira quien es la persona que te llama…tonto"**_

Al levantar la cabeza pudo ver efectivamente a la persona que lo llamaba, era Sakura que movía su mano de un lado a otro llamando su atención con una enorme sonrisa, lo que sorprendió al ambarino.

"_**Ahora muévete y ve adonde esta ella. No la hagas esperar"**_

Siguió lo que su mente le dijo, pero estaba ósea ella no lo odiaba por intentar besarla. Estaba allí esperándolo con esa hermosa sonrisa tan de ella.

-Perdón por llegar tarde- se disculpo con sus amigos- no me di cuenta de la hora.

-¿Qué paso amigo todo bien?- pregunto Eriol algo preocupado.

-Claro solo me distraje en el camino- aclaro- bien vamos.

Y así pusieron marcha hacia el parque, apenas llegaron fueron a subirse al los juegos. Todos la pasaban muy bien hasta Shaoran que se dio cuenta que todo entre el y la castaña estaba bien así que se relajo y también disfruto del día de juegos, risas, bromas por parte de los morenos. Todo estaba bien, pero alguien los vio y una sonrisa algo siniestra se formo en sus labios.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya pero mira a quien tenemos aquí- su sonrisa no desapareció solo se agrando mientras veía a la castaña- esto será divertido.- y comenzó a seguir de una distancia segura a nuestros protagonistas.

Los cuatro chicos estaban sentados tomando algo y charlando de lo bien que la estaban pasando, cuando estaban pensando cual seria el siguiente juego a cual subirían tanto a Eriol como a su novia se les ocurrió la misma idea.

-Bien- dijo Tomoyo- ahora nos iremos a la casa embrujada- al escuchar esto Sakura casi se cae de su asiento, ella era mi miedosa con todo eso de los fantasmas y su amiga lo sabia.

-A-A la- empezó a tartamudear- no creo…que sea buena idea.

-Vamos amiga- estaba sonriendo por la idea que tenia en mente- debes de superar tu miedo.

-Per-pero…

-Además tienes a Shaoran para cuidarte- dirigió su vista al castaño-¿verdad Shaoran que tu la protegerás?

El joven chico que no sabia que pasaba solo asintió y arrastrando prácticamente a Sakura se dirigieron a la casa embrujada, al llegar el encargado les explico que para que sea mas divertido debían separarse en parejas e ingresar por diferentes entradas, por supuesto que la amatista ingreso con su novio agarrando su brazos y a Sakura con Shaoran por otra entrada.

-No te preocupes yo estoy contigo- le dijo el castaño para que se relajara un poco y entraron.

-Espero que Sakura este bien.

-No te preocupes Shaoran esta con ella, no dejara que nada le pase- las palabras de Eriol tranquilizaron a Tomoyo le dio un tierno beso en los labio y comenzaron a recorre el lugar.

La muchacha estaba tan aterrada que caminaba apoyada al castaño con los ojos cerrados, solo escuchaba risas macabras que le erizaban la piel y sentía que telas de arañas le rozaban el rostro. Pero cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta que estaba sola, Shaoran no estaba a su lado, ¿acaso la había abandonado en ese lugar? No el nunca haría eso, tal vez se perdió. Lentamente fue avanzando por los oscuros pasillos, luego de unos minutos se detuvo al oír unos pasos detrás de ella.

-Te estuve buscando- eran una voz masculina se volteo con alegría pensando que era el ambarino pero esa felicidad se esfumo al ver quien era y sintió un escalofrío al ver la sonrisa de este.

-Kiyoshi…

-¿Dónde demonios se metió?- el joven chino estaba muy alterado, le había dicho que no se moviera porque pensaba que alguien los seguía pero al parecer la chica no lo oyó y continuo caminado.-le dije que no se moviera.

Estaba muy nervioso quien sabe que le podría pasar en ese lugar, estaba muy oscuro. Su sangre se helo al escuchar un grito y empezó a correr por los pasillos y con lo que se encontró lo puso furioso sentía que todo su cuerpo se tensaba con la ira que lo recorría.

-¿Qué quieres Kiyoshi?- la esmeralda dio unos pasos hacia atrás topándose con la pared.

-Es gracioso que lo digas- se acercaba lentamente a ella mirando el piso- porque desde el día del campamento solo quiero una cosa- levanto la vista para mirarla- lo que quiero es…a ti- y le abalanzo sobre ella dejándola entre su cuerpo y la pared impidiendo que se moviera.

-¿Qué haces suéltame?-gritaba tratando de sacarse del agarre del rubio pero no podía- te digo que me sueltes.

-Ni creas- le respondió acercándose a su cuello para besarlo esto le dio asco a Sakura y solo cerro los ojos- estuve esperando todo el día hasta que ese idiota de Li se alejara de ti para acercarme y no desaprovechare esta oportunidad.

No podía hacer nada solo gritar para que alguien la oyera y viniera a ayudarla. Ryo tomo sus brazos y los puso sobre la cabeza apretándole las muñecas con una mano y con la otra la empezaba a tocar, esto hizo que Sakura reaccionara y le dio un rodillazo en sus partes (eso debe de dolor no?)

-Idiota no vuelvas a tocarme- le grito una Sakura y muchacho se levanto por reflejo ella solo cerro los ojos.

-¿Qué crees que hacías?- esa voz se oía familiar, abrió los ojos y se encontró con Shaoran que le daba la espalda y con el rubio contra la otra pared con un golpe en la cara.

-¿Y a ti que demonios te importa?- el castaño recibió un golpe pero no se movió.

-Nunca-dijo algo bajo- NUNCA TE ATREVAS A VOLVER A TOCARLA- grito y dos golpes mas le dio a Kiyoshi: uno en la cara y el otro en el estomago lo cual lo dejo sin aire.

Se volteo para ver a la chica, la miro de pies a cabeza cerciorándose de ese maldito no le hiciera nada. Cuando se tranquilizo su rostro se suavizo.

-¿Estas bien?- Sakura que estaba impresionada todavía solo asintió, eso provoco que el castaño suspirara de alivio- que bueno vámonos de aquí- y tomo la mano de la castaña. A la salida se encontraron con los morenos y le vieron el labio partido que sangraba.

-¿Qué te paso?¿Estas bien?- pregunto un Eriol preocupado.

-Si, no es nada-le resto importancia- llevare a Sakura a su casa nos vemos luego y se fueron dejando a sus amigos muy confundidos.

Ninguno de los dos decía nada, simplemente iban caminando como si nada pasara. Pero Sakura se detuvo abruptamente haciendo que Shaoran la viera algo confundido.

-¿En verdad no te duele?- estaba cabeza agachada, el joven tomo su menton y la obligo a verlo.

-De verdad estoy bien- le dedico una sonrisa.

-Oh dios estas sangrando- casi grito al ver el hilo de sangre- tu casa esta cerca vamos para que Wei te cure- dijo tomando fuertemente su mano y tirando de el para que camine.

-Wei no esta.

-Entonces yo te curare.

A los pocos segundos llegaron a la casa del ambarino, ya la había visitado así que prácticamente sabía donde queda todo, le indico que se sentara en el sillón mientras ella iba por el botiquín al baño.

-Oye papa,¿Dónde esta Sakura?-pregunto Toya a su padre que estaba en la cocina preparando la cena- no la vi. En toda la tarde.

-Salio con sus amigos al parque.

-¿Con el mocoso también?- dijo frunciendo la frente.

-¿Mocoso?- el señor Kinomoto estaba confundido -¿a quien te refiere hijo?.

-PUES AL MOCOSO, AL LI ESE.- estaba furioso solo de pensar que su hermana estaba con ese tipo.

-Toya no debes de hablar así del joven Li- su hijo iba a decir algo pero lo interrumpió- no lo conozco, pero por lo que tu hermana me dijo es un buen chico.

Toya subió refunfuñando algo como "buen chico si como no", dirigiéndose a su cuarto. Según el Shaoran no era bueno y solo quería llevarse a su hermanita.

-Auch- se quejo el castaño al sentir el algodón en la herida.

-Quédate quieto- lo regaño Sakura-¿Dónde fue Wei?

-Lo llamo mi madre y se fue ayer.

No dijeron mas por unos minutos mas, ella estaba concentrada curándolo y el solo la observaba, le daba gracia las expresiones que hacia cuando acercaba el algodón a donde tenia lastimado.

-¿De verdad no te hizo nada?

-De verdad- le dijo sonriendo- aparte puedo cuidarme sola.

-Lo se, pero…- le dijo mirándola intensamente a los ojos esmeralda y ámbar se cruzaron- eso no evita que quiera cuidar de ti.

Ella sintió un impulso; uno de los tanto que venia teniendo cuando se trataba de Shaoran, lentamente se fue acercando a el hasta que sus frentes quedaron unidas y aun así no dejaron de mirarse, sus corazones latían acelerados por la proximidad del otro.

-Si quieres cuidarme, cuídame- susurro la castaña sobre los labios de Shaoran-pero déjame cuidarte a ti.

Y con esas ultimas palabras cerro los ojos para así depositar un suave y calido beso en los labios del castaño que no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Sakura Kinomoto la chica mas bella que allá visto lo estaba besando, en ese momento el también cerro los ojos y se entrego a sus sentimiento correspondiendo el beso de la esmeralda mientras guiaba sus manos a sus calidas mejillas que de seguro estaban rojas, y ella solo deslizo sus manos para rodear el cuello del chico que tanto amaba.

**Continuara…**

**Notas de la loca autora**: Bueno acá les dejo el décimo capitulo, espero que les guste.

Siiiiiii! Al fin beso, como se tardaron eh? Pero no crean que acá termina. Este solo es el comienzo varias cositas buenas y malas pasaran antes del final que esta cerca. Pueden creer que ya tengo el final, pero haré algunos capítulos más antes para alargarlo un poquito más.

Les cuento que estoy empezando una adaptación de una novela que leí hace algunos meses es obvio que será de scc. Se llamara "La venganza Perfecta" y también estoy trabajan en un proyecto de mi autoria que será un par de años luego de la carta sellada.

Como ya sabe acepto cualquier tipo de crítica, halagos, sugerencias y amenazas de muerte pero que sean sutiles XD…bien nos leemos la próxima semana.

Ahhh perdonen mis errores de ortografía, reviso pero a veces alguno se me pasa. :p

Matta ne.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11: Juntos.**

¿Era real lo que estaba pasando? No parecía un sueño, es decir sentía el calor de sus labios, Shaoran quería creer que era un hermoso sueño, pero el dolor de golpe era muy real. Entonces realmente lo estaba besando, aun así el sentía que algo no andaba bien.

-Espera- dijo en un susurro separándose levemente de la castaña- esto no…

-¿Qué tiene de malo?-lo interrumpió, le dio un fugaz beso y continuo- ¿o es acaso que no te gusto?

-N-no es eso, p-pero…

-Pero…- lo incito a seguir.

-Nosotros somos amigos.

-Ahh era eso…- dijo restándole importancia _**"¿Dónde quedo tu timidez y los nervios que sentías? **_(yo me pregunto lo mismo XD)_** Te das cuenta que te estas aprovechando de su desconcierto, para besarlo a tu antojo, pero no es critica asique…BESALO OTRA VEZ" **_La muchacha sonrió para sus adentros pensando si era una sugerencia o una orden de su conciencia.

Sakura aprovechando la confusión del castaño y su extraña frontalidad lo beso profundamente un beso mas apasionado que el anterior, ante esto Shaoran no supo cuando empezó a corresponder el beso con la mis urgencia que la esmeralda, pero detuvo el beso abruptamente, se levanto del sillón y se alejo de una Sakura confundida y ruborizada.

-Esto no puede ser-hablo caminando de un lado a otro-tu…yo…esto…no- _**"La chica a la cual amas te dice que le gustas y luego te da un beso como para morirte y tu te alejas de ella, disculpa la pregunta pero ACASO ESTAS LOCO, ES DECIR SAKURA TE BESA Y TE APARTAS ¿ACASO ERES IDIOTA?" **_no sabia que hacer ni que pensar y su conciencia no ayuda, se dejo caer su cuerpo otra vez en el mismo sillón, Sakura que no se había movido solo lo observaba.

-Shaoran…-estaba con la cabeza agachada-te gusta alguien mas ¿verdad?- el la miro sorprendido porque pensaba eso-por eso te molesto que te besara.

-Sakura-susurro ahora entendía todo, le tomo el mentón e hizo que lo mirara- no me gusta nadie, solo tu.

-Si te gusto y tu me gustas-sus ojos brillaban por las lagrimas que estaba conteniendo-¿Por qué no podemos estar juntos?

-Somos amigos pequeña-le sonrió con ternura.

La chica se ruborizo por como la llamo; pero no dijo nada, no dijeron nada por algunos minutos solo se contemplaron transmitiéndose todos sus sentimientos con solo mirarse. Sakura estaba de rodillas en sillón y Shaoran tenia pierna doblada sobre este, ambos estaba frente a frente la castaña se acerco lentamente a el otra vez suavemente paso sus manos desde sus hombros hasta rodear el cuello de muchacho, se acerco otro poco y el ambarino poso sus manos en la cintura de la chica; todo sin decir una palabra, lentamente poso nuevamente sus labios en los del castaño en un dulce y apacible beso que solo duro unos segundos cuando se separo de el Sakura apoyo su frente en la de él y dejo salir un tenue suspiro.

-Yo ya no quiero ser tu amiga- hablo sin moverse de la posición en la que estaban- quiero que seamos algo mas.

-Sakura-dijo en un suspiro mientras pensaba si seguía a su mente o su corazón, pero ambos le decían lo mismo que siguiera.

-¿No podemos?-susurro rosando sus labios con los del ambarino, este solo presiono un poco la cintura de la joven.

-Al demonio todo- fue lo único que dijo antes de besarla con todo su amor, un beso que fue correspondido con gusto por parte de la castaña. Poco a poco el beso se fue haciendo más y más profundo. (¿Quien quiere un beso de Shao?…yo si y muchos)

Shaoran pidió acceso a la boca femenina con su lengua, acceso que no fue negado y así comenzaron a explorar la boca del otro en un beso que tenia una pasión de la cual ninguno fue consiente hasta que tuvieron que separarse para respirar un poco, grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir en la posición en la que estaban; la esmeralda no supo como pero termino acostada en el sillón con el castaño arriba de ella. Al notar esto se levantaron rápidamente, pero en el apuro el chico término sentado en el suelo.

-Cre-creo que te acompañare a tu casa ya es tarde- estaba totalmente rojo, ella solo asintió estaba igual de roja que el muchacho.

Se levantaron y salieron del departamento de Shaoran, no pronunciaban ni una sola palabra mientras caminaban juntos de la mano, es decir ella no tenia nada que decir estaba feliz después de tantos intentos fallidos al fin pudo decirle al ambarino todo lo que sentía. Y el no terminaba de asimilar todo lo que había pasado, su mente estaba trabada.

-Hasta aquí esta bien-finalmente hablo Sakura trayéndolo de nuevo a la realidad.

-¿Segura? No tengo problemas en ir hasta tu casa-aun estaba algo avergonzado.

-Estaré bien, no te preocupes. Hasta mañana- se despidió de el y empezó a caminar.

-¿Hasta mañana?-le pregunto Shaoran algo confundido.

-Tenemos que terminar el trabajo ¿recuerdas?- le contesto otra vez estaba frente a el.

-Lo había olvidado, voy a tu casa como a las 4 ¿te parece?

-Claro- se acerco más y le dio un rápido beso en los labios- te estaré esperando.

Shaoran se quedo parado ahí viéndola alejarse, a decir verdad ese beso lo tomo por sorpresa. Se volteo y regreso a su casa parecía que su cerebro se había ido de vacaciones porque no podía pensar en nada, estaba totalmente en blanco. Llego a casa, se cambio y fue directo a su cama a acostarse y se durmió.

Sakura iba caminando lento a su casa, llevo dos dedos a su boca que toco lentamente cerrando los ojos y una enorme sonrisa se empezó a formar en sus labios, empezó a correr no sabia porque solo quería correr mientras sonreía. Rápidamente llego a su casa.

-Hija que bueno que llegaste- la saludo su padre al verla entrar-¿Cómo te fue?

-De maravilla papa- no cabía en si de la felicidad.

-¿Quieres comer algo?

-No, no tengo hambre- empezó a subir las escaleras- estoy algo cansada.

-Esta bien hija, descansa.

Cuando cerro la puerta de su cuarto se apoyo en esta, suspiro, se mordió el labio y se dirigió a su cama. La verdad es que estaba muerta por todo lo que había pasado. Tendría que hablar pronto con su amiga.

Al otro día por la tarde…

El joven de cabellos castaños caminada con dirección a la casa de su "novia", ni el mismo sabia en que situación habían quedado no hablaron después de lo sucedido, repaso todo el día lo ocurrido la noche anterior y aun no podía creerlo.

-_"¿Debo saludarla con un beso? Y si es que debo besarla lo hare… ¿en la mejilla o en los labios?" _– No paraba de pensar-_"lo mejor es esperar la reacción de ella, si eso hare esperarla a ella" _–y siguió su camino a donde vivía su amiga/novia que solo estaba a calle y media de distancia

No lejos de allí en la residencia Kinomoto…

Sakura estaba esperando al ambarino a que llegara estaba algo nerviosa, ya que su padre estaba en la casa y su hermano había salido por un momento, si aun estaba en por allí le había preguntado hasta cuando tenia pensado quedarse y solo le dijo que hasta que confirmara algunas dudas que tenia.

-_"Justo que hoy viene Shaoran mi hermano y mi papa tenían que quedarse"_

"_**¿Qué querías que se fueran para que te quedaras a solas con el? Recuerda que tiene que estudiar"**_

_-"Lo se solo que…"_

"_**Además que yo sepa ninguno dijo que eran novios, tu dijiste que querías ser algo mas nunca le dijiste que querías que fueran" **_

Ante esta "revelación" la castaña se dio cuenta que era verdad y algo de preocupación, era cierto en ningún momento le dijo a Shaoran que fueran novios y el tampoco se lo propuso, el sonido del timbre no evito que siguiera analizando la situación.

-¿Tu debes de ser el joven Li?-al escuchar a su padre decir el apellido del castaño puso fin a sus pensamientos.

-S-Si señor soy yo- estaba nervioso- Shaoran Li un gusto conocerlo- se inclino al presentarse y a levantar la vista vio a Sakura detrás del hombre que supuso que era el padre.

-Fujitaka Kinomoto, padre de Sakura y el gusto es mío- también su inclino al presentarse y cuando se irguió se hizo aun lado- por favor adelante.

-Gracias- entro y cuando llego hasta donde estaba la causa de sus confusiones-ho-hola Sakura.

-Hola Shaoran

La tarde fue tranquila por así decirlo, los jóvenes solo hablan de números, procedimiento y todo eso. No se atrevían a decir nada con el padre de Sakura alrededor de ellos y cuando por la mente de la esmeralda sele cruzo hablar con Shaoran llego su hermano para empeorarlo todo. Cuando llego el momento en que el castaño se estaba por retirar el señor Kinomoto lo invito a cenar, la cena fue mi agradable el señor Kinomoto les conto una historia de sus tantos viajes que dejo al ambarino fascinado.

-Gracias por todo, pero debo irme ya- dijo Shaoran a la familia.

-Te acompaño a la esquina- se ofreció Sakura.

-Visítenos cuando desee joven Li, buenas noches- se despidió Fujitaka.

-Gracias señor lo tendré en cuenta, buenas noches a usted también.

La chica acompaño a Shaoran hasta donde había dicho, pero en el camino nadie dijo nada.

-Oye…-dijeron a mismo tiempo y guardaron silencio por otro momento.

-Dime-rompió el silencio el muchacho.

-Yo…yo quería decirte que…- no sabia como decirlo ahora que necesitaba que su conciencia le hablara esta no decía nada.

-Se mi novia- dijo el chico de repente- ayer estaba tan…en shock por decirlo así que no pude pedírtelo- aunque mas que pedido fue suplica.

Sakura no respondió nada solamente de arrojo a lo brazos del castaño para besarlo, el correspondió al beso.

-¿Eso es un si?-pregunto algo divertido luego de que se separaron.

-Por supuesto que si- y volvió a besarlo.

-Sakura ¿puedo pedirte algo?

-Lo que quieras.

-Mantengámoslo en secreto- le pidió, la esmeralda lo veía con el ceño fruncido y el solo sonrió- pasa que quiero hablar con tu padre primero.

-Puedes convencerme- le dijo con una sonrisa algo picara.

-¿Y como puedo hacer eso?-se fue acercando lentamente a sus labios hasta solo rosarlos tenuemente.

-Tengo varias ideas en ment…-ya no pudo hablar Shaoran la callo con un beso tan dulce que Sakura olvido lo que estaba por decir. Mientras se besaban las imágenes del beso que había soñado la castaña pasaban por su mente ya que no era nada parecido a lo había soñada aquella noche lo que provoco una débil risa que desconcertó al ambarino.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-No es como en el sueño.

-¿Qué sueño?- no entendía de que hablaba su ahora novia.

-Ninguno- le respondió para seguir que con ese beso que no era sueño, era muy rea.

Allí estaban dos jóvenes enamorados demostrándose su amor bajo la penumbra de las calles. Transmitiendo su amor con ese beso, un beso que era el inicio de su historia juntos, ninguno sabia que iba a pasar de ahora en adelante pero no les importaba, lo único que importaba era que estaban juntos.

**Continuara…**

**Notas de la loca autora:**

Bueno les traigo aquí el capitulo once espero que les gusta, les digo que acabo de acabarlo porque me olvide de tenia que publicar y son las 01:16 am lindo horario ¿no?

Bien ya están juntos pero ¿Qué pasara de ahora en adelante? Muchas cosas solo eso diré jajaja no es de mala pero tengo que ordenar las ideas.

Pondré algo más picantito de la relación de Eriol y Tomoyo. Además tengo que rendir las próximas dos semanas y les soy sincera aun no toque ningún libro

Ya saben acepto toda clase de comentarios, criticas, sugerencias excepto amenazas de muerte. Otra vez perdón por los errores de ortografía.

Matta Ne.

Cerezo


	12. Chapter 12

**Advertencia:** este fic esta hecho solo para entretener y esta en mi decirles que mas adelante habrá Lemos no apto para menores o personas que no les guste este genero, leen bajo su propia responsabilidad.

-xxxxxxx- DIALOGO

-_"xxxxxx"_- PENSAMIENTO

-_xxxxxx-_ TELEFONO

"_**xxxxxx**_"-VOZ DE CONCIENCIA

(xxxxxx) COMENTARIO DE LA AUTORA

**Capitulo 12: Atrapados! **

El sonido del despertador la despertó repentinamente de su placentero sueño, agarrando el reloj para ver la hora la chica casi se cae de la cama al darse cuenta de lo tarde que se le hacia. Rápidamente se cambio, tomo sus cosas y bajo corriendo las escaleras para entrar a la cocina donde estaba su padre.

-Buenos días hija-la saludo con su habitual sonrisa- ya te sirvo el desayuno.

-Lo siento papa- se disculpo tomando una tostada de la mesa- pero se me hace tarde. Adiós.

El camino hacia la escuela jamás se le hizo tan largo como esa mañana, entro corriendo a la escuela hasta su salón.

-Buenos…pero no hay nadie ¿Dónde están todos?-se pregunto aun parada en la puerta.

-Aun no llegan- sintió una familiar voz a su espalda y al voltearse allí estaba su novio con un jarrón con flores- déjame pensar pusiste el despertador mas temprano- empezó a hablar el castaño mientras colocaba el jarrón en su lugar- te levantaste rápido pensando que se te hacia tarde, luego supongo que no desayunaste nada y corriste desde tu casa hasta aquí. Y cuando viste el salón vacío no te diste cuenta que por la razón que te levantaste mas temprano era la limpieza ¿o me equivoco?- finalizo tomando asiento en su lugar ante la mirada de la castaña.

-Tienes razón- estaba totalmente roja por todo lo que el chico le había dicho, que bien la conocía- ¿Limpiaste todo tu solo?- le pregunto mirando todo el salón y el solo asintió- gracias.

-No tienes que agradecer- estaba con los ojos cerrados y los brazos detrás de la nunca.

Sakura lo observo con una sonrisa, se fue acercando a el quería agradecerle por haber arreglado todo. Su sonrisa se hizo mayor cuando una pequeña idea paso por su mente, tenía la manera perfecta de darle las gracias y que el ambarino no rechazaría.

-Gracias-susurro contra sus labios para después besarlo dulcemente, el chico no reacciono ante este imprevisto- eres el mejor.

Cuando la puerta del salón se abrió, la esmeralda se separo de su novio después de todo su relación era secreta así que actúo como si nada pasara.

-Buenos días- era Tomoyo la que llegaba con su sonrisa de todos los días.

-Buenos días Tomoyo-saludo y Li solo hizo un movimiento de cabeza.

El día paso tranquilo sin muchas novedades, ni nada interesante en la escuela. Cuando el profesor llamo a Shaoran para que resuelva un problema en la pizarra, al pasar por el costado de la castaña le dejo un papelito que lo desenvolvió cuidadosamente para que nadie lo notara.

"_Quiero verte en el recreo, necesito hablar contigo. Nos vemos al lado del gimnasio."_

Cuando regresaba a su asiento Shaoran noto que la esmeralda movía su cabeza para aceptar su "invitación", no podía negarlo el que lo besara antes lo trajo a la realidad ella era su novia y la amaba quería tenerla cerca, abrazarla y besarla tantas veces como le gustara.

Al tocar el timbre los castaños desaparecieron, Shaoran la llevaba tomada de la mano a paso algo acelerado quería llegar ya.

-¿De que querías hablar?- le pregunto Sakura cuando noto que estaban detrás de la escuela.

-La verdad no quería hablar nada- se acerco y la beso profundamente, cuando pasaron los minutos se separo para tomar algo de aire pero aun así quedaron con las frentes unidas- ¿o necesito un motivo para estar contigo?

-No necesitas ninguno- y volvieron a besarse como si sus vidas dependieran de ello, se necesitaban como nunca llegaron a pensar.

-¿Dónde me llevas Eriol?- hablo la pelinegra sonriendo.

-¿Adonde fue Sakura?

-Creo que me dijo que tenia que hablar con la entrenadora de las porristas- le respondió-¿Y Shaoran donde esta?

-Me dijo que debía llevarle algo al director- se detuvo repentinamente- aquí esta bien.

-¿Para que?- no hubo respuesta al menos no con palabras Eriol la beso apasionadamente, aunque le encantaba cuando la besaba se separo- Amor aquí no, pueden vernos.

-Esta bien vamos a la parte de atrás- dijo tomando la femenina mano de su novia.

Shaoran seguía besando con todo su amor y pasión a Sakura. Como le gustaba el sabor de los labios de su novia, le gustaba toda ella sus labios, sus ojos, todo. Lentamente empezó a caminar llevándola contra la pared de la escuela dejándola entre su cuerpo y la pared, rodeando la cintura de novia.

Sakura no se opuso al arrebato de su amado novio y en cierta manera le gusto sentirlo tan cerca, sus manos lentamente pasaron por el pecho masculino, por los anchos hombros hasta llegar y jugar con el cabello de Shaoran acercándolo aun mas a ella.

-Pero mira lo que encontramos- cuando oyeron esa voz se separaron con las mejillas ruborizadas.

-No es lo que parece- dijo sorprendido el castaño

"_**No es lo que pareces, es lo mejor que se te ocurrió decirle. Acaso tienes problemas cerebrales"**_

-Veamos…-dijo Tomoyo llevándose un dedo al mentón- que parece esto. Nuestro amigo Shaoran estaba besando a nuestra amiga Sakura, contra la pared de la escuela. Besando apasionadamente-relato algo sarcástica la amatista.

-OK- suspiro la esmeralda- si estábamos besándonos, porque…

"_**Ya díselos te vieron haciéndole un examen de garganta a tu supuesto amigo"**_

-Porque estamos saliendo- completo el castaño tomando la mano de su novia- somos novios.

-Por fin- dijeron los morenos casi al mismo tiempo.

Durante los demás recesos los castaños se dedicaron a contarles a sus amigos toda la historia que los llevo a darse cuenta de los sentimientos que tenían el uno por el otro. También les contaron lo sucedido en el parque de diversiones y como se confesaron en el departamento de Shaoran, sus amigos no podían creer todo lo que escuchaban, estaban felices por sus amigos.

La escuela termino y cada pareja se tomo caminos diferentes. En poco tiempo llegaron a la esquina donde se separaban los castaños, se quedaron unos instantes viéndose a los ojos tomados de las manos.

-Nos vemos mañana- se despidió Sakura, o al menos eso intento cuando sintió que Shaoran le daba un tiron para dejarla cerca de el y besarla.

-Que descanse- le dijo cuando se separaron y cada uno se dirigió a su casa.

Cuando la castaña llego a su casa, subió las escaleras para ir a su cuarto.

-Que bueno que llegaste hija, la cena estará en unos momentos.

-Si papa- respondió casi de manera automática, entro y cerró la puerta de su cuarto, se apoyo en esta, suspiro y se mordió el labio al recordar los besos del ambarino y el calor de su cuerpo cuando la acorralo contra la pared. Un calor subió por su cara al imaginarse lo que sus amigos habían visto- Dios mío que vergüenza.

"_**Bueno tampoco es algo de otro mundo, digo ellos están juntos desde hace mas tiempo y dudo que ellos no hagan eso"**_

_-"Bueno eso es verdad, pero igual es vergonzoso"_

"_**Ah si seguro que si, aclaro que soy sarcástica eh. Si eso te dio vergüenza, estar contra una pared besando apasionadamente a tu reciente novio y apretarlo mas contra ti ¿no te dio vergüenza?"**_

Al darse cuenta que su conciencia le decía la verdad; para variar, se tapo la cara con su almohada para sofocar un grito.

¿Como sucedió eso?, ¿en que momento se dejo…? Dios mío eso es lo que provoca Shaoran en ella, que actúe como nunca hubiera imaginado. Definitivamente el llego para dar vueltas su mundo.

**Continuara…**

**Notas de la loca autora**:

Acá tienen un nuevo capitulo espero que les guste. Fue más corto de lo que pensé, esta levemente inspirado en vida…bueno, bueno si me pasó a mí. : p

Ah le cambien el nombre al fic, porque le cambie la dirección, modifique totalmente el final y les digo que nos estamos acercando. La próxima semana aparte de actualizar subiré el primer capitulo de "La venganza perfecta".

Como ya sabe acepto cualquier tipo de crítica, halagos, sugerencias y amenazas de muerte pero que sean sutiles XD…bien nos leemos la próxima semana.

Ahhh perdonen mis errores de ortografía, reviso pero a veces alguno se me pasa. :p

Matta ne.


	13. Chapter 13

**Advertencia:** este fic esta hecho solo para entretener, no tiene ninguna relación con SCC o la magia y esta en mi decirles que mas adelante habrá Lemos no apto para menores o personas que no les guste este genero, leen bajo su propia responsabilidad.

-xxxxxxx- DIALOGO

-_"xxxxxx"_- PENSAMIENTO

-_xxxxxx-_ TELEFONO

"_**xxxxxx**_"-VOZ DE CONCIENCIA

(xxxxxx) COMENTARIO DE LA AUTORA

**Capitulo 13: Pequeña.**

Los días fueron pasando y la relación de nuestros castaños se hacia cada vez mas fuerte, solo había un problema nadie aparte de sus amigos sabían lo que pasaba entre ellos. El muchacho insistía en que quería hablar primero con el padre de su novia antes de que los demás se enteraran pero cada vez era más complicado aparentar sus sentimientos frente a todos sobre todo cuando uno o que otro chico se acercaba a invitar a salir a Sakura.

Ni que hablar cuando las chicas se juntaban a ver las practicas del equipo de futbol solo por ver a Shaoran, no tenían remedio ambos eran demasiados celos pero no era que no confiaban en ellos eran en todos los demás en quien no confiaban.

Los castaños se habían reunido en la casa de Tomoyo a pasar el rato, estaban esperando a que llegara Eriol.

-Ya se tardo- suspiro la pelinegra por el retraso de su novio.

-Ya llegara, no te preocupes.- comento su amiga con una sonrisa.

-Claro como tu tienes a tu amorcito contigo.

Los aludidos se ruborizaron, el ambarino iba a contestarle cuando oyeron el timbre y Tomoyo se retiro a atender ansiando que fuera su novio.

-No tiene remedio- dijo para si la Sakura, dio un respingo al sentir los brazos de su novio rodearle la cintura para acercarla mas a el-¿Qué haces?

-Con la escuela, los entrenamientos y nuestros queridos amigos- se acerco lentamente a su novia rozando sus labios- no hemos tenido mucho tiempo a solas ¿no crees?

-Si pero…-le era muy difícil mantener el control sintiendo el calido aliento de Shaoran en su cuello- estamos en la casa de Tomoyo y…

La frase quedo a la mitad unos labios urgentes y hambrientos reclamaron los suyos con fervor, ella no se opuso mucho que digamos (picarona sakurita XD) ella también había extrañado sus besos y debía reconocer que también sus tiernas caricias. Sakura entreabrió su boca dándole acceso que el gustoso acepto para explorar y hacer el beso mas intenso.

-Creo que interrumpimos amor- la voz de su amigo hizo que se separaran completamente rojos- si desean nosotros no vamos a otro sitio, para que queden solos.

-No es…necesario…ya- como responder no era la primera vez que sus amigos los veían en esa situación.

-Ya déjalos cariño- intervino la amatista, dándole un poco de tranquilidad a su amiga.

Luego de ese pequeño arrebato, solo se dedicaron a conversar y a planear que harían el fin de semana; si bien aun era jueves aun no definían donde irían, si al cine, a bailar o si se quedarían en casa de Shaoran a cenar y ver unas películas. Tras mucho debatir llegaron a un acuerdo.

-Bien entonces saldremos a bailar- sentencio Eriol.

-Me parece bien- secundo la esmeralda.

Una vez que quedaron de acuerdo dijeron que en el instituto decidirían a donde y en que lugar se reunirían. Después de esto el castaño insistió en acompañar a Sakura a su casa, caminaban tranquilamente pero había alo que inquietaba a la castaña.

-¿De verdad no te molesta a vayamos a bailar?- le pregunto recordando lo poco que solía decir Shaoran que le gustaba estar rodeado de tanta gente.

-¿Tu quieres ir?

-Si, pero si a ti…

-No tengo problema- la interrumpió deteniéndose ya que habían llegado al final de su trayecto.

-¿Seguro? Porque sino cambiamos los planes- ya estaban en la puerta.

-No hace falta- le dijo acercándose a ella para tomarla de la cintura- no me molesta, mientras estés conmigo- finalizo susurrándole sobre sus labios.

-Tonto- le sonrío cerrando los ojos, apoyando sus manos en el fuerte pecho de su novio.

Eriol aun seguía en la casa de un novia disfrutando de su compañía, mientras veían una película abrazados en un sillón.

-De seguro nuestros queridos amigos están continuando con lo que interrumpimos- comento el ojiazul con una traviesa sonrisa.

-No lo creo- aseguro Tomoyo acurrucándose más cerca del cuerpo de su novio.

-Suenas muy segura cariño.

-Amor, mi madre me contó que el padre de Sakura llego hoy.

-Interesante.

La tomo del mentó para que lo mirara y deposito un suave beso en los labios.

-¿Sabes que te amo mucho?- le pregunto aun rozando su boca.

-¿Sabes que eres el hombre de mi vida?- le respondió sonriendo para luego volver a besarlo.

Estuvo tentándola nos segundos con roses con su nariz y su boca, poco resistió cuando la vio morderse el labio provocando que la besara lenta y cariñosamente mientras la estrechaba con mas fuerza haciéndola que suspirara dentro del beso. El gusto no les duro mucho cuando escucharon que alguien tosía cerca de ellos, cuando se separaron dirigieron su vista al causante de la tos incomoda gran de fue su sorpresa cuando lo reconocieron.

-Hola hija- saludaba Fujitaka Kinomoto con su incansable sonrisa- y buenas noches joven Li.

-Pa-papa yo…

-Señor esto…-ambos no podían hablar por la impresión.

-¿Por qué no pasamos?- los invito y los chicos solo asintieron. Una vez adentro se dirigieron a la sala- bien iré a preparar la cena y…

-Señor yo quisiera explicarle- hablo un serio Shaoran.

-Ahora debo preparar la cena ¿te quedas?

-Será un gusto, pero…- no termino de hablar porque el señor Kinomoto ya se dirigía a la cocina pero se detuvo y miro al joven aun con su sonrisa.

-Bienvenido a la familia joven Shaoran.

Shaoran que no entendía nada miro a su novia, esta estaba con una radiante sonrisa por la declaración de su padre, estaba más que claro que no se opondría a su relación y esa la ponía muy feliz.

La cena fue muy placentera estuvieron charlando de muchas cosas, en cada oportunidad el castaño no dejaba de agradecer al padre de Sakura por permitirle estar con su hija, prometiéndole que no importaba el la cuidaría y estaría con ella.

Fujitaka no podía estar mas feliz que con ver con el amor que hablaba Shaoran y el brillo de los ojos de su hija, no pedía mas simplemente que fueran felices. Luego de la cena y una larga, pero agradable charla el castaño se dispuso a retirarse y Sakura se ofreció a acompañarlo una pequeña parte del camino; iban en completo silencio ya que ninguno lograba caer en lo acontecido esa particular noche. Sin embargo, eso no evito que el ambarino arrinconara contra su cuerpo y un poste de luz.

-¿Qué haces?

-Bueno pequeña…-le dijo con una media sonrisa que embobo a Sakura.

-¿Pequeña?- alzo una ceja a la peculiar manera que la nombro.

-Tu padre ya sabe todo- continuo ignorando la pregunta mientras la aferraba más a su cuerpo- y no tengo intenciones de seguir escondiéndome para poder estar contigo.

-Bueno…-le sonrío abiertamente mientras le rodeaba el cuello para acercarlo más a ella- ¿Cómo podría negarme a esa tentadora propuesta?

-Además- estaban a escasos centímetros de distancia- así podré mantener bien lejos a esos admiradores tuyos.

-Celos…

El comentario quedo sin terminar el joven chino redujo a nada la distancia que los separaba con un tierno beso lleno de amor que gustosa Sakura correspondió con el mismo amor y ternura el beso aferrandose mas a su novio sin querer soltarlo. Esa noche seria difícil dejarlo ir, mientras los castaños seguían disfrutando de su amor alguien observaba con mucha curiosidad la situación que se le presentaba.

**Continuara…**

**Notas de la loca autora**:

Acá tienen un nuevo capitulo espero que les guste.

Les pido perdón no podré subir el capitulo del fic que planeaba, por el momento. Próximamente subiré el prologo de un proyecto en el que estoy trabajando, aquí les doy un pequeño avance.

_4 años luego de la dura batalla con la carta del vacío, un nuevo enemigo aparece que no solo busca el poder que tiene la llave que posee la nueva Card Captor y no solo pondrá en riesgo la vida de la joven y de sus amigos, sino que también el amor que sienten los castaños el uno por el otro con sus trucos y manipulaciones._

_Solo con su valentía, la ayuda de sus amigos y su familia y sobretodo con el amor, solo así tendrá una oportunidad de vencer a la oscuridad que se aproxima._

Espero que les guste, en un par de semanas publicare el titulo con el prologo, ténganme paciencia ya que la idea esta en mi mente y no en un borrador.

Como ya sabe acepto cualquier tipo de crítica, halagos, sugerencias y amenazas de muerte pero que sean sutiles XD…bien nos leemos la próxima semana.

Ahhh perdonen mis errores de ortografía, reviso pero a veces alguno se me pasa. :p

Matta ne.


	14. Chapter 14

**Advertencia:** este fic esta hecho solo para entretener, no tiene ninguna relación con SCC o la magia y esta en mi decirles que mas adelante habrá Lemos no apto para menores o personas que no les guste este genero, leen bajo su propia responsabilidad.

-xxxxxxx- DIALOGO

-_"xxxxxx"_- PENSAMIENTO

-_xxxxxx-_ TELEFONO

"_**xxxxxx**_"-VOZ DE CONCIENCIA

(xxxxxx) COMENTARIO DE LA AUTORA

**Capitulo 14: Kinomoto-Li.**

La noche de la esperada salida llego las dos parejas se reunieron en la casa Daidouji, para ir a bailar. Las chicas estaban emocionadas caminaban mi animadamente hacia la discoteca mientras charlaban, los chicos las seguían de atrás sonriendo por la actitud de sus chicas.

-Están contentas- hablo el moreno con una tierna sonrisa.

-Si- fue lo único que contesto Shaoran perdido en la figura de su novia.

Una vez que llegaron a su Ángeles & Demonios los muchachos repararon en las miradas que otros chicos les lanzaban a sus novias, así que movidos por los celos se acercaron a las chicas para tomarlas por la cintura y conducirlas al interior del establecimiento, dando a entender que ellos eran los que venían con ellas para que no intentaran nada.

-¿Qué les sucede?- pregunto Sakura a su amiga.

-Celos- fue lo único que le dijo sonriendo a lo que la castaña solo suspiro.

Había pasado un par de horas desde que estaban en la discoteca, los chicos estaban bebiendo unas cervezas mientras las chicas solo refrescos, la música sonaba fuerte pero las chicas estaban algo aburridas así que luego de que cruzaron unas miradas cómplices entre ellas arrastraron a sus novios a la pista para bailar.

-Si querías bailar, tendrías que haberlo pedido pequeña- le hablo al oído por la música del lugar.

-¿Por qué me llamas pequeña?- le cuestionó Sakura, el la llevo a un rincón para hablar sin tener que gritar. Cuando llegaron el ambarino se apoyo contra la pared y la atrajo hacia el.

-¿Me dirás?

-Bueno…-le corrió un mecho de pelo y se lo puso detrás de la oreja, se inclino para susurrarle- te digo así porque eres mi pequeña.

-Ya no soy una niña.

-Lo se- la miro a los ojos se acerco-pero igual eres mi pequeña- tomo su mentón y la beso suavemente mientras ella rodeaba su cuello para acercarlo a ella profundizando mas el beso- tranquila hay mucha gente.

-Esta bien- le dijo con un mohín alejándose un poco.

-Era broma, ven aquí- la tomo por su cintura para besarla apasionadamente mientras estrechaba mas su figura ante dos pares de ojos que los observaban atentamente, pero esos ojos no pertenecían a sus amigos que no creían lo que veían.

-Lamentamos interrumpir- se oyó la vos de Eriol- pero es hora de llevar a estas lindas señoritas a casa.

-Bien- dijo el ambarino en un suspiro y se encaminaron hasta cerca del parque donde se separaron para acompañar cada muchacho a cada chica a su respectiva casa.

El camino de los castaños fue silencioso, pero algo rondaba en la mente de Sakura sobre la actitud algo posesiva con que la abrazaba mientras caminaban. Levanto la mirada para ver el rostro de su novio que estaba algo serio.

-¿Te ocurre algo? Estas muy callado desde que nos separamos de los chicos.

-No pasa nada- le contesto sin abandonar su semblante serio- llegamos- finalizo deteniéndose en la entrada de la casa de la esmeralda.

-Dime que te sucede- estaba enojada el no le contestaba nada solo se quedo viéndola- bien haz lo que se te de la gana- furiosa se volteo para entrar a su casa cuando sintió unos brazos rodear su cintura desde atrás y acercarla hasta que su espalda se afirmo en el pecho de Shaoran.

-No me gusta como te miran otros- le dijo en un susurro al oído que le provoco un escalofrío en toda sus espalda, rápidamente la volteo y devoro apasionadamente sus labios abriéndose paso através de ellos para saborear toda su boca. Sakura solo atino a corresponder ese ardiente beso acallando un suspiro en los labios de su novio que se resistían a dejarla.

Caminaron unos pasos hasta que se toparon con la pared, sin dejar de besarla encerró el cuerpo femenino de su amada entre el suyo y la pared, pero cuando les hizo falta aire no la soltó ella simplemente se ocupo de dejar un ardiente camino através de su mejilla hasta su cuello fue entonces que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y sintiendo por el; con enorme dificulta se separo de el antes que fuera tarde. (Yo no podría alejarme y ¿ustedes? XD)

-Tonto solo te quiero a ti- le dijo acariciando el contorno del mentón del ambarino con un dedo.

-Lo se- le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y se separo completamente de ella- mejor me voy, nos vemos el lunes.

Lo vio marcharse hasta que desapareció de su vista, entro a su casa en un estado de ensoñación enorme. Todo lo que sentía por Shaoran era mas grande de lo que pensó cada vez que la besaba, que la tocaba, tan solo con mirarla la hacia desearlo.

"_**Te das cuenta de lo que acabas de pensar. Dijiste "lo deseo""**_

_-"No es verdad yo no dije eso"_- pensó mientras se dirigía a su habitación para dormir, lo necesitaba.

"_**Bueno, bueno quizás no usaste esas palabras pero lo dejaste muy clarito. ¿Te gusta cuando te bese apasionadamente?"**_

_-"Si, me gusta. No hay nada de malo"_

"_**¿Te gusta cuando te acorrala contra algo y su cuerpo?"**_

_-"Ehhhhh…s-si"_- aun era difícil reconocerlo que le gusta eso.

"_**Y no te atrevas a negarme que no te encantaría sentir su piel y sus besos recorrer todo tu cuerpo" -**_insinúo su mente descaradamente

-_"N-no yo… yo imagino… el…y yo…nunca podría…"_

"_**Ves no puedes jajaja"**_

Bufo ante la batalla perdida contra si misma, pero ¿seria verdad que ella quisiera eso de su novio? ¿Cómo reaccionaria el si ella le pidiese algo así? Movió frenéticamente su cabeza intentando sacar todos esos pensamientos que estaba teniendo, se acostó implorando que en la mañana siguiente su mente se calmara o necesitaría una ducha fría.

Lunes en la mañana…

Suspiro con frustración todo el fin de semana su ahora activa imaginación no ayudo en nada en apartar los pensamientos de ella y el castaño que llenaban su mente. Al entrar al colegio noto que había más bullicio de lo normal y que extrañamente se sentía observada, pero eran miradas como de odio hacia su persona; no les presto atención y se dirigió a su salón al verla entrar varias chicas se callaron lo que le pareció extraño.

Ni sus amigos ni su novio habían llegado, su vista se dirigió hacia el pasillo donde estaba un grupo de chicas y chicos hablando, vio que la señalaron pero no les dio importancia seguro eran de las chicas que quería que les presentara a Shaoran.

-Buenos días Sakura- una voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Buenos días Rika.

-Oye ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- la esmeralda solo asintió- bueno…la verdad quería preguntarte si los rumores de ti y Li eran ciertos.

-¿Q- que rumores?- no podía ser como podían saberlo.

-Bue- bueno que el y tu esta juntos.

-Buenos días- saludo Shaoran al entrar al salón junto con Eriol y Tomoyo, ante la extraña mirada de Sakura se alarmo- ¿sucede algo?

-Bueno, si y no- ¿Cómo reaccionaria su novio ante la noticia de que prácticamente toda la escuela sabia que estaban juntos?

-Anda dímelo- le dijo serio- me estas preocupando- la castaña abrió la boca para contestarle pero fue interrumpida.

-Li mi amigo- era Yamasaky que puso su brazo por los hombros de Shaoran- déjame felicitarte, pero era de imaginarse si te soy sincero.

-¿De que hablas Yamasaky?- estaba confundido.

-¿Cómo de que? De tu relación con Kinomoto, ¿Qué mas?

-Pero de...

-Toda la escuela lo sabe.

Una sensación de incomodidad cruzo el cuerpo de Sakura, si fuera ella ya se habría alejado, pero Yamasaky seguía al lado de su novio que en cualquier momento explotaría estaba segura de eso…aunque pensándolo mejor no es tan malo que todos sepan de su relación con Shaoran así mantendría alejada a cualquier chica que se le quisiera acercar.

-¿Cómo lo saben?- se escucho la voz del ambarino luego de haber permanecido callado por unos segundos.

**Continuara…**

**Notas de la loca autora**:

Acá tienen un nuevo capitulo espero que les guste. Perdón por el retraso muchos parciales en el instituto, antes que termine la semana subiré otro capitulo como recompensa.

Nos vamos acercando al final, pero aun falta un tramo en el camino de este fic, gracias por su apoyo y un saludo especial a **yeyuperez** por sus lindos comentarios que siempre me deja.

Como ya sabe acepto cualquier tipo de crítica, halagos, sugerencias y amenazas de muerte pero que sean sutiles XD…bien nos leemos la próxima semana.

Ahhh perdonen mis errores de ortografía, reviso pero a veces alguno se me pasa. :p

Matta ne.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 13: Un secreto no tan secreto**

**Sakura POV**

Cuando Yamasaky dijo que prácticamente toda la escuela sabia de mi relación con Shaoran juro que casi muero, es decir se que el quería ser discreto, es mas por un momento pensé que saldría a matar todos hasta encontrar a la persona que había difundido el rumor. Pero verlo allí serio y luego que sus labios formaran una pequeña sonrisa no supe que pensar ¿Qué le daba gracia? Todos nos miraban como esperando una explicación.

-¿Shaoran?-lo hable para que me ayudara, levanto su cabeza y me miro-¿estas bien?- no me respondió absolutamente nada; al menos con palabras, se acero a mi y me beso, sobra decir que no lo esperaba.

-Así mantendré alejado a cualquiera que se te quiera acercar- me susurro yo estaba completamente roja, me había besado frente a todos y cuando digo todos era todos, amigos y compañeros… ah y uno que otro alumno de otro salón que pasaba y nos vio.

**Shaoran POV**

No me pregunten que me paso, porque para ser sincero ni mismo lo se. Pero el saber que todos sabían lo nuestro me enojo y aun sigo enojado, pero todo esto tiene su lado positivo tuve que reunir mucho valor para olvidarme de mi vergüenza y besarla en el salón, no me malinterpreten me encanta besarla pero las demostraciones en publico no me apetecen demasiado, entonces se preguntaran porque lo hice… simple Sakura es muy bonita y popular entre los muchachos y besándola enfrente de todos ninguno se le volvería a acercar mientras este conmigo.

Y aclaro que se lo dije, se veía tan tierna toda roja, ni me pregunten como hice yo para no estar peor que ella. Cuando note que iba a decirme algo; quizás para regañarme, el profesor entro para dar inicio a las clases.

La castaña estaba mas distraída de lo normal, no estaba prestando atención a la clase pensado en el beso publico que el ambarino le dio; asique arranco una hoja de su libreta, le escribió algo y se la paso a su novio. Shaoran abrió la nota para leerla…

"_¿Por qué hiciste eso y enfrente de todos?" _no pudo evitar sonreír a leer la nota.

"_Ya te lo dije. Así nadie se te acercara. ¿Acaso no te gusto?" _el castaño le entrego la nota, Sakura bufo antes de responderle.

"_No pensé que eras tannn celoso. Y no es que no me gustara, solo que me dio vergüenza."_

"_No tiene nada de malo el quererte proteger de las oscuras intensiones de los chicos. Además soy tu novio puedo besarte cuando y donde quiera." _Una tenue risa se le escapo a la esmeralda ante esa nota, estaba apunto de responderle cuando…

-Kinomoto, Li –la voz del profesor se oyó en el salón- presten atención.

-Si profesor- dijeron al unísono sus amigos los miraban con una sonrisa que provoco el enrojecimiento de los rostros de los castaños.

Cuando el timbre sonó todos se preparaban para salir al patio, Sakura ya se imaginaba todas las preguntas que sus amigas le harías, al igual que el ambarino y era eso por lo que no quería que nadie los supiera, pero todavía tenia que averiguar quien los había descubierto.

-Kinomoto y Li deberán limpiar el almacén de deportivo después de clases- anuncio el profesor.

-¿el almacén deportivo? ¿Por qué?-pregunto Shaoran.

-Como castigo por no prestar atención en la clase- y sin decir mas salió del salón, al escuchar esto ambos se miraron, suspiraron y se volvieron a sentar, hoy seria un largo día.

Había llegado la hora del almuerzo y no habían podido hablar porque estaban ocupados respondiendo todas las preguntas que sus amigos les hacían sobre su relación como: ¿desde cuando salían? ¿Por qué lo mantuvieron en secreto? ¿Hasta donde habían llegado? Era realmente difícil responder cada pregunta y cada vez eran más vergonzosa

-Oye Yamasaky- hablo el ambarino tratando de sonar despreocupado-¿Quién te dijo de lo de Sakura y yo?

-Ah fue Ryo- antes la mención de ese nombre Shaoran casi se atraganta con su comida sino fuera por Eriol que noto que se estaba poniendo algo morado.

_-¿Kiyoshi, ese idiota?-_pensó enojado para agregar- ¿como es que el…

-Dijo…-lo interrumpió el moreno- que los vio juntos en Ángeles & Demonios, que estaban en una situación que no era de amigos.

Y así siguieron hablando un buen rato, mientras que en otro lado de la escuela la esmeralda estaba siendo bombardeada de preguntas.

-Sakura dinos ¿como fue?- pregunto Chijaru.

-¿Cómo fue que?- se había mareado con tantas preguntas que ya no sabia de que hablaban.

-¿Cómo fue su primer beso?-el calor fue subiendo lentamente por la cara de Sakura- ¿Quién beso a quien?- todas estaban al pendiente de su respuesta incluso Tomoyo pero ella ya sabia solo estaba observando sus expresiones.

-Bueno…- eran sus amigas no le dirían nada- la verdad…-todas se acercaron para escuchar mejor- la verdad es que yo lo bese al el- termino completamente roja todas gritaron de emoción pero algo llamo la atención de Sakura y es que su amiga estaba grabando todo, no podía creerlo después tendría que robarle esa cinta. Entre tanta emoción fugazmente recordó algo- oigan ¿Cómo se enteraron de que estaba saliendo con Shaoran?

-A mi me lo dijo Setsuna-comento Naoko- dijo algo acerca que los vio por la estación o algo así.

-"_Con que fue ella y fue la noche que Shaoran hablo con mi papa… bueno ahora sabe que esta conmigo" _(vaya, vaya, vaya que celosa nos salió sakurarita ¿no? Aunque con un novio como Shaoran ni a la calle lo dejo salir jajaja)_-_pensó ignorando por un momento el escandalo que hacían sus amigas, que seguían preguntado cosas que la castaña ya no estaba dispuesta a responder.

El fin de otro día de clases había llegado pero dos castaños estaban algo agotados y algo enojados porque prácticamente no se hablaron en todo el día hasta que llego la hora de su castigo que el profesor les había puesto.

-Sakura- la llamo Tomoyo antes que se fuera al almacén- tengo algo para ti.

-¿Qué es?- tenía curiosidad.

-Ten- era una pequeña cajita, estaba por abrirla – no la abras a menos que estés a solas con Shaoran ¿si?

-¿Pero porque?- la pelinegra solo negó con la cabeza- esta bien, lo abriré cuando este con Shaoran.

-Vamos Sakura- Shaoran la había tomado de la mano para que caminara- terminemos con el castigo rapido.

-Nos vemos Tomoyo-se despidió con un movimiento de mano y entonces vio que Eriol se acercaba a su amiga- adiós Eriol.

Ambos castaños de dirigieron al almacén mientras que sus amigos salían del colegio, el ojiazul estaba intrigado ¿Qué era lo que su novia le había dado a la esmeralda?

-Amor…-dijo para llamar la atención de su novia-¿Qué fue lo que le diste a Sakura?

-Una sorpresita-lo dijo con una enorme sonrisa, pero como Eriol seguía sin entender la miro confundido- le regale un dulce.

-¿Un dulce?-la verdad no entendía que tantas cosas pasaban por la astuta mente de la amatista.

-Si, un dulce que solo puede disfrutar con Shaoran.

-Lo que pagaría por saber en que piensas- dijo en un suspiro- pero ya me enterare. Bien princesa es hora de llevarla a su castillo- extendió su mano para que la joven la tomara.

-Como rechazar tan tentadora propuesta- le respondió sonriendo, así emprendieron su camino.

En el almacén…

Los dos castaños empezaron a organizar todo, la verdad que era un desastre: las colchonetas no estaban acomodadas, las pelotas estaban por todos lados y muchas cajas estaban tiradas seria un trabajo muy duro. Poco a poco iban ordenando y charlando sobre todas las cosas que sus amigos le preguntaron, unas les daban vergüenza y otras simplemente reían.

-Descansemos un momento- propuso el ambarino sentándose en una colchoneta, estaba cansado de levantar cajas.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto la chica preocupada, ya que lo veía sobarse un hombro-¿te duele?

-No duelo, es solo que algunas cajas estaban pesadas.

-Ok déjamelo a mi.

Shaoran pensó que iba a empezar a cargar alguna caja pero estaba completamente equivocado cuando sintió las pequeñas manos de su novia en los hombros dándole un masaje para quitarle la molestia. Ella sabia que le ayudaría varias veces se lo había echo a su padre cuando este estaba cansado.

-Eso se siente bien.

-¿En serio?- estaba muy relajado para responder así que lo movió la cabeza afirmando, la castaña se acerco al oído del muchacho para hablarle bajito- ¿me dirás que clase de _oscuras intenciones_ tienen los chicos conmigo?

-No creo que sea bueno decírtelo- dijo con una media sonrisa girando el rostro para hablarle.

-¿A no?- ya estaban muy cerca podían sentir el cálido aliento del otro, lentamente fueron eliminado la distancia entre ellos hasta que sus labios se unieron. Shaoran paso un brazo por la cintura de la esmeralda para atraerla mas y ella solo le rodeo el cuello para profundizar mas el beso, estaban tan concentrados en sentir al otro que no se repararon hasta que sintieron el fuerte ruido de la puerta.

-Creo que el viento la cerro- dijo el castaño levantándose para abrir la puerta, su ceño se frunció al no poder abrirla así que empezó a forcejear.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No la puedo abrir, creo que estamos encerrados.

Los dos empezaron a analizar detenidamente los hechos, estaban en la parte tracera del colegio, todos sus amigos se habían ido y no podían hablar con nadie, porque habían dejado sus mochilas afuera y dentro de estas sus teléfonos. ¿Faltaba algo?

"_**TE OLVIDAS DE ALGO, ESTAN ENCERRADOS JUNTOS SIN NADIE QUE LOS VIGILE. Y TIENES LAS HORMONAS ALBOROTADAS POR EL BESO QUE SE ACABAN DE DAR." **_Era como si hubieran pensado lo mismo, se miraron a los ojos casi podían jurar que el otro había escuchado lo que había pensado. Estaban solos…¿Qué harían?

**Continuara…**

**Notas de la loca autora:**

Acá les dejo un nuevo capitulo, perdón por el retraso casi ni tengo tiempo para nada.

UHHHHHHH están solitos y no pueden salir ¿quieren algo de picante entre SxS y TxE? Si quieren díganlo.

Ya saben acepto toda clase de comentarios, criticas, sugerencias excepto amenazas de muerte. Otra vez perdón por los errores de ortografía.

Matta Ne.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 16: Fuego**

"_**TE OLVIDAS DE ALGO, ESTAN ENCERRADOS JUNTOS SIN NADIE QUE LOS VIGILE. Y TIENES LAS HORMONAS ALBOROTADAS POR EL BESO QUE SE ACABAN DE DAR." **_Era como si hubieran pensado lo mismo, se miraron a los ojos casi podían jurar que el otro había escuchado lo que había pensado. Estaban solos… ¿Qué harían?

Ninguno de los dos podía creer la situación en la que estaban, es decir si estaban solos pero no por eso deberían estar nerviosos ¿no? Eso deberían de pensar pero el que se hallan besado tan apasionadamente segundos antes no los ayudaba, así que para tratar de calmar el ambiente tenían que distraerse en algo mas.

-Seguro que en unos momentos Terada viene- dijo el castaño- después de todo estamos castigados.

-Tienes razón-suspiro de alivio la esmeralda.

-Oye ¿Cómo se enteraron tus amigas de que tu y yo…?-se ruborizo aunque ya habían pasado unas semanas desde que empezaron a salir le resultaba algo vergonzoso decir que eran novios.

-Les pregunte…-le respondió mientras se sentaba nuevamente en la colchoneta- me dijeron que Setsuna nos vio, creo que fue el día que hablaste como mi papa.

-¿Setsuna?- ella asiento en afirmación- a mi me dijeron que el idiota de Kiyoshi nos vio en la disco.

-Creo que no fuimos muy discretos- pero se dio cuenta de algo que dijo Shaoran-¿el idiota de Kiyoshi?

-Eh? Bueno…es un idiota.

-¿No me digas que estas celoso?- dijo divertida.

¿El celoso? Ja! Por favor no tendría que estar celoso de el ni de nadie, después de todo Sakura estaba solo con el y con nadie mas; pero aun así no podía dejar de odiar a todos aquellos chicos que miraban a su novia y no precisamente como amiga. Sobre todo ese idiota que había intentado aprovecharse de ella y cada vez que lo veía quería matarlo de solo recordarlo.

-No deberías estarlo-la voz de Sakura lo saco de sus pensamientos homicidas.

-No lo estoy- dijo dándole la espalda para que no vea que estaba furioso.

-Que bueno- se había levantado y caminado hasta donde estaba el ambarino de espalda, le rodeo la cintura para abrazarlo por atrás- porque yo solo tengo ojos para ti.

-Lo se- tomo una de sus manos y la beso, su volteo para mirarla- aun así ya saben que me tienes a tu lado y espero que no se acerquen.

-Yo debería decir eso, y alejar a todos ESAS que te siguen- ella también podía ser celosa y lo sabia- espero que se calmen ahora que saben que eres mío- hasta ella se sorprendió al escucharse tan posesiva.

-Eres mas celosa que yo- dijo sonriendo complacido por lo dicho por la esmeralda, ella se soltó de su abrazo y dio dos pasos hacia atrás.

-Es que a mi los chicos no se me cuelgan del cuello- ahora era ella quien le daba espalda, el castaño no pudo evitar reír ante el ataque de celos de su amada- ¿de que te ríes?

-De ti- ante esa respuesta la muchacha intento alejarse más pero los fuertes brazos de Shaoran ciñéndose en su cintura la detuvieron.

-Déjame- intento soltarse que el muchacho no se lo permitió.

-Pequeña…- le susurro al oído lo que la estremeció- sabes que no existe nadie mas para mi que tu- deposito un dulce beso en su cuello- soy completamente…-la había volteado para que lo mirarla y rozado sus labios mientras le decía-…tuyo.

Se besaron, era un beso lento sin prisas, tierno lleno de amor; Sakura paso sus brazos por el cuello masculino queriéndolo sentir mas cerca y el la levanto en el aire para besarla mejor, todo esto sin romper ni apresurar el beso. De pronto algo paso por la mente de la castaña.

-Es cierto- dijo separándose de su novio- Tomoyo me dio algo que tenia que abrirlo cuando estuviera contigo- el solo sonrió al ver lo fácil que se le olvidaba el enojo a Sakura, la vio abrir una pequeña cajita.

-¿Qué es?- también estaba intrigado.

-Es….

-¿Un labial?- ya habían llegado a la casa de la amatista estaban en la puerta-¿para que regalarle un labial y que lo use cuando este con Shaoran?- su novia suspiro.

-Es para hacer sus besos más interesantes.

-Sigo sin entender- se acerco mas a ella- ¿Cómo haría eso un labial?

-Cariño ¿soy yo o…- sintió como Eriol la tomo de su cintura para atraerla- tu sentido malicioso esta defectuoso?

-No defectuoso- sus labios se rozaban- sino que tú me tienes hechizado y no pienso con claridad- entonces juntaron sus labios, en un beso lleno de calor, Tomoyo deslizo sus manos por el pecho masculino hasta su nuca para profundizar un poco el beso.

-¿Entras?- le pregunto a su novio sin soltarlo al ver la expresión de su rostro agrego- mi mama no esta.

-Entonces como rechazar tan tentadora propuesta- entraron a la casa sin soltarse sino que hicieron el beso mas apasionado, se podían escuchar los suspiros que se ahogaban en la boca del otro-¿me dirás lo del labial?

-No es el labial- le contesto cerrando la puerta de su habitación y acercándose a Eriol otra vez- sino de esta hecho.

-Amor me estas matando- la tomo de nuevo esta vez desde el inicio fue un beso lleno de deseo.

De regreso con los castaños…ninguno de los dos entendía el regalo de su amiga.

-¿Para que te regalo eso?- cuestiono el ambarino viendo el objeto.

-No lo se, además es blanco- le respondió mirándolo cuando lo destapo- amenos que cambie de color cuando lo use

-Pruébatelo.

Así lo hizo, se aplico el labial pero era raro, sentía un olor muy familiar pensó que era un labial con esencia, pero paso tenuemente su lengua por sus labios recién pintados e inmediatamente reconoció el sabor ¿Cómo no conocerlo?

-¡Chocolate!

-¿Chocolate?

-Si es de chocolate y no solo el olor sino el sabor.

"_**Wou, ósea tiene en sus hermosos y tentadores labios chocolate, tu golosina favorita en sus labios ¿me entiendes? Cerezas con chocolate, hasta a mi se me hace agua la boca."**_

-Si debe de ser delicioso- dijo en voz alta al cruzarse una idea por su mente.

-¿Delicioso?-la pregunta lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Sakura ¿puedo probar?- estaba muy cerca de ella y tenía una mirada que no supo saber que significaba.

-Claro- le estaba por dar el labial cuando sintió los labios de su novio contra los suyos, decir que la sorprendió es decir poco nunca pensó que probaría directamente de su boca el labial, que la besara no era tanto sino el beso que le estaba dando eran como si quisiera devorarla era la única manera de decirlo. Era como una braza, fuego puro.

-Delicioso- dijo cuando el muchacho cuando dejo sus labios.

-Shao-Shaoran…-estaba sin aire y con calor.

"_**OMG quien pensaría que nos llevaría al cielo y este estaría en llamas. No se tu Sakura pero yo quiero mas."**_

El ambarino le quito el labial, lo destapo y lo probó con su lengua. Sakura no podía decir nada y el no hablaba, cuando la miro a los ojos ella vio fuego en esas profundidades ámbares.

-¿Qué…?

-Shhh…-la interrumpió, ella dio un pequeño salto cuando sintió la pared tras suyo, Shaoran la había acorralado y se dispuso a pintar nuevamente sus labios con el labial, estaba muy serio y Sakura se acababa de dar cuenta las intenciones de su novio con respecto al labial.

Cuando termino la observo por unos instantes tenia un leve rubor en sus mejillas y la boca un poco abierta, con la respiración algo agitada y sin previo aviso la beso otra vez con la misma intensidad, pero esta vez la castaña no se quedaría atrás y correspondió con la misma intensidad el beso.

Dios jamás la había besado así antes, juraría que ardía por dentro. Sakura jugo con los cabellos de la nuca del castaño para atraerlo mas quería sentir cerca todo lo que fuera posible, mientras que el beso se intensificaba las manos de Shaoran empezaron a explorar la figura de su novia, acariciando su espalda, cintura y cadera. Pero eran humanos y necesitaban respirar, el soltó sus labios deslizándose por sus mejillas hasta su cuello para besarlo también.

"_**Sakura tienes que parar, están en la escuela y el profesor puede llegar en cualquier momento."**_

_-"No me importa"-_pensó no quería que Shaoran se detuviera quería que continuara.

Por otro lado el joven chino no pensaba, ningún pensamiento pasaba por su mente solo sentía, sentía la piel suave bajo su boca, sus suspiros en su oído, sus manos jugando con su cabello que le producía unos escalofríos muy agradables. Se aventuro un poco mas en sus caricias, lentamente su mano se dirigía al muslo femenino. No podía detenerse. No quería detenerse.

Ajenos a la tormenta que desataban sus amigos los morenos estaban en igual de condiciones, con la diferencia que Eriol tenia a la pelinegra acostada mientras la besaba con todo su ser.

-Eriol- pronuncio su nombre en un jadeo, ni siquiera recordaban como habían llegado a esa situación pero no importaba.

-Te amo- susurro contra el cuello de su novia mientras lo besaba, agradeció enormemente a quien impuso la falda en el uniforme mientras acariciaba la pierna de Tomoyo. Ella no quiso ser menos así que deslizo sus manos por debajo de la camisa del ojiazul para sentir el calor de su piel-no espera- dijo separándose un poco.

-¿Qué sucede?- tenia la respiración muy acelerada al igual que el.

-No quiero que te sientas forzada ni nada de eso- dijo desviando la mirada.

-Amor-tomo su rostro para que la vea a los ojos- no me estas forzando- esta vez fue ella quien inicio el ardiente beso.

Dos torbellinos de pasión y deseo se desataban en ambos sitios, pero no solo era eso sino esta tormenta era del mas puro amor, el deseo de demostrarse que tanto se amaban no querían pensar demasiado solo sentían, dejando libre todo el caudal de sentimientos que tenían por el otro.

Pero…¿hasta donde llegaran?...

**Continuara…**

**Notas de la loca autora que esta por tomarse una ducha muy fría.**

Acá les dejo un nuevo capitulo, perdón por el retraso ahora que tengo tiempo mi compu anda mal así que uso la Netbook de mi hermano…cuando me la presta.

Todo mal jajaja quizás deba conseguirme otra, bien por el problema de mi maquina no podido subir el nuevo fic que tenia porque estaba todo allí y estos capítulos son completamente diferentes a los que tenia pero bue...

Ya saben acepto toda clase de comentarios, criticas, sugerencias excepto amenazas de muerte. Otra vez perdón por los errores/horrores de ortografía.

Matta Ne.


	17. Chapter 17

**Advertencia:** este fic esta hecho solo para entretener, no tiene ninguna relación con SCC o la magia y esta en mi decirles que mas adelante habrá Lemos no apto para menores o personas que no les guste este genero, leen bajo su propia responsabilidad.

-xxxxxxx- DIALOGO

-_"xxxxxx"_- PENSAMIENTO

-_xxxxxx-_ TELEFONO

"_**xxxxxx**_"-VOZ DE CONCIENCIA

(xxxxxx) COMENTARIO DE LA AUTORA

**Capitulo 17: Deseo**

Un hombre frente a un escritorio se estiraba destrenzándose luego de un duro y largo día de trabajo, no era que no le gustaba su trabajo solo que a veces los chicos podían ponerse difícil; acomodo sus cosas para salir a su casa; cuando llego a la puerta del edificio recordó.

-Es cierto, Kinomoto y Li están en el almacén- se dijo encaminándose al encuentro de los jóvenes pasa saber como iban con su castigo.

Ella no podía controlarse y no oía las protestas alarmantes de su mente ante la situación, pero la esmeralda no era ella misma en ese momento, es decir sentir tan cerca el cuerpo de novio, sus besos y sus caricias, simplemente no podía acallar los suspiros que salían de su boca. Su cuerpo ardía, quemaba desde su interior por supuesto que sentía el caliente rubor de su rostro pero eso no evitaba que le correspondiera a cada caricia.

-_"Shaoran..."-_no podía pensar nada mas, ni siquiera quería saber como es que sus manos habían abierto la camisa del muchacho que la estaba volviendo completamente loca, cuando toco su pecho sin ninguna tela que le estorbara lo oyó gruñir.

El por su parte se dedico a dar rienda suelta a su instinto, el castaño solo sentía y la necesidad de perderse en el cuerpo de su amada era imposible de resistir. Sus manos recorrieron la tersa piel marcándola a fuego con su pasión que le era difícil de manejar; los leves gemidos que escuchaba era música para sus oídos el saber que el era el responsable de eso lo llenaba de orgullo, si ella no lo detenía el no se detendría.

La acorralo mas entre su cuerpo y la pared eliminando toda distancia existente entre ellos, sentía las suaves caricias en su pecho mientras deslizaba una de sus manos por la espalda femenina esquivando la molesta prenda.

-Pero que raro…-diviso el almacén pero estaba cerrado- ¿habrán terminado?- se estaba por retirarse pero sin querer su vista se poso en lo que parecían dos mochilas al costado de la puerta así que se acerco. Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta…

Shaoran trazo un húmedo camino por el cuello de la castaña hasta apoderarse nuevamente de eso labios que no podía dejar de sentir, profundizo mas ese beso arrancando nuevos suspiros y jadeos a Sakura.

Ella se aferro con fuerza a los anchos hombros del joven chino cuando se dio cuenta del camino que tomaba una de las manos del chico, se estremeció al sentirla sobre su vientre y saber que la caricia ascendía lentamente. Cuando la sintió en sus costillas…

-Kinomoto, Li- se sintió una fuerte voz acompañada de unos golpes- ¿están ahí?- era el profesor quien los llamaba, cuando Sakura elevo la vista para ver el rostro de Shaoran un fuerte sonrojo se apodero de ella solo atino a esconder su cabeza en el pecho masculino tratando de calmar los fuertes latidos de su corazón.

"_**¿Ahora te da vergüenza? ¿Dónde estaba tu hace 5 minutos? No negare que todo fue ufffffff, pero querida hay momentos y momentos."**_ Escuchar ese regaño sabiendo de quien venia no la hizo sentir mejor.

-Si profesor- respondió el castaño sonriendo ante la reacción de su chica- la puerta esta trabada.

-Ya veo-hubo un pequeño silencio- Li, empuja y jalo.

-Claro- beso la cabeza de Sakura y la alejo un poco, ella con la mirada baja vio el labial en el suelo lo recogió y lo guardo para que nadie lo viera.

Luego de varios intentos por parte del profesor y del castaño lograron abrir la puerta, la tarde estaba bastante avanzada así que el profesor solo les dijo que vayan que por hoy era suficiente; recogieron sus cosas y salieron del colegio.

Ninguno decía nada y la castaña no se atrevía a mirar a Shaoran a la cara, cuando los interrumpieron fue cuando se dio cuenta realmente de la situación que estaba pasando entre ellos, y que ahora el no diga nada no ayudaba en nada solo lo miraba de reojo pero este tenia su vista fija en el frente.

Lo que Sakura ignoraba era la tormenta interna que tenia el muchacho, analizando cuidadosamente cada acción, repuesta de lo sucedido hace menos de una hora.

"_**¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? Digo si se puede saber…" "Veo que no quieres responderme, pero te diré algo para que te sientas mejor…ella no te detuvo, te correspondió; no te alejo, te acerco mas, piensa ella siente lo mismo que tu ¿Cuál es el problema?"**_

Por mucho que no les gustara admitirlo, la molesta vocecita tenía razón pero aun así debía disculparse adecuadamente. Era verdad que quería pasar al siguiente nivel en su relación pero ese no era el lugar ni el momento, ya que solo se dejo llevar por el deseo y ella merecía mas de el que solo deseo.

-Gracias por acompañarme- la dulce voz de su novia lo saco de su lucha interna dándose cuenta que ya habían llegado a la casa de la joven.

-No tienes que agradecer- se hizo un silencio que ninguno se atrevía a romper- nos vemos.- estaba por salir corriendo, pero las suaves y pequeñas manos de la esmeralda lo detuvieron tomándolo por una mano para que nos se fuera.

-N-no es-toy…-le era difícil hablarle luego de todo lo sucedido- no estoy enojada- termino algo rápido no quería que el pensara que estaba enojada porque no lo estaba solo algo confundida y avergonzada.

Shaoran no se movió, permaneció quieto unos momentos, luego se volteo la abrazo y ella correspondió al abrazo.

-Hablamos luego- le susurro para darle un beso en la frente como despedida.

Lo vio marcharse hasta que ya no lo pudo ver mas, entro a casa se dirigió inmediatamente a su habitación; dejo caer todo su cuerpo sobre la cama boca abajo, así estuvo unos minutos agarro su teléfono y marco…

En una habitación en penumbras no se escuchaba ningún sonido, solo el sonido de un teléfono que sonaba con insistencia perezosamente una pequeña mano tomo el molesto aparato.

-Hola ¿Quién habla?- pregunto con un bostezo.

-_Amiga necesito hablar contigo-_su voz sonaba angustiada

-¿Sakura?

-_Claro que soy yo..._-respondió algo alterada-_ Tomoyo ¿estas bien?_

-Si estoy bien, pero ¿Qué te sucede?

-_¿Te molestaría venir a casa? Así hablamos y te quedas._

-Esta bien- se oyó un suspiro- en un rato voy.

_-Ok te espero._

La morena colgó y se volteo para ver al responsable de ese suspiro, el chico la miraba profundamente lo que llevo a Tomoyo a recordar todo lo acontecido.

_**FLASH BACK**_

-¿Qué sucede?- tenia la respiración muy acelerada al igual que el.

-No quiero que te sientas forzada ni nada de eso- dijo desviando la mirada.

-Amor-tomo su rostro para que la vea a los ojos- no me estas forzando- esta vez fue ella quien inicio el ardiente beso- yo también quiero que esto pase.

Hubo unos momentos de duda por parte de el, ella lo comprendió perfectamente; se miraron a los ojos por dos o tres segundos. Después de eso, su boca arremetió contra la de la pelinegra, en un beso que no había experimentado jamás. Podía sentir la pasión, el deseo. La chica correspondo como pudo, imprimiéndole ese deseo que había acabado de descubrir.

Ya no había forma de parar, y rápidamente se sintieron enloquecer y más cuando ella optó por rodearlo con sus piernas, haciendo que sus partes más sensibles estuvieran en contacto. Se froto contra ella, y ambos jadearon, Eriol bajo por su clavícula con su boca, deteniéndose en su pecho. Ella enrosco los dedos en el cabello del chico, así que la despojo no muy delicadamente del uniforme que ella llevaba. Se detuvo un momento, embelesado por la belleza de ella. Su rostro sonrojado, sus labios hinchados y el movimiento de su pecho respirando de forma agitada. Suspiro suavemente, y hundió el rostro entre aquellos delicados montes.

Beso todo lo que pudo, oyendo los suaves gemidos de la mujer que amaba. Se sorprendió cuando sintió las manos de su novia despojarlo de toda prenda para quedar en igual de condiciones.

La miro por una última vez a los ojos, y al no encontrar ningún tipo de duda en ellos sobre lo que estaba pasando y lo que pasaría, se adentro en ella de una sola embestida. Se quedo quieto para no lastimarla, para no causarle mas dolor que ya pasaba, comenzó a besarle el rostro suavemente distrayéndola de todo.

Cuando sentó que Tomoyo movía sus caderas hacia el, provocando que una oleada de placer recorriera sus cuerpos. Se dejaron llevar, con suaves y lentos movimientos saciándose de placer, al paso de los minutos los embistes eran mas rápidos, todo era muy intenso no podían acallar los gemidos que salían de sus bocas.

Eriol escondió su rostro en el cabello de la amatista, ella araño la espalda masculina oyendo un gruñido por esa acción, entrelazaron sus dedos, sintiendo el borde del abismo. Abrieron los ojos, y pudieron ver todos los sentimientos que sentían por el otro. La beso suavemente.

-Te amo-. Le dijo fuerte y ella sonrió.

-Yo... también te amo - respondió e inmediatamente sintieron espasmos y no pudiéndose controlar un segundo más, se dejaron ir juntos a ese paraíso al cual nunca habían entrado.

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

-Tomoyo…-la llamo ya que no lo estaba escuchando.

-¿Eh…que pasa?

-Te preguntaba es necesario que te vayas- no quería que se fuera, quería tenerla cerca por mas tiempo.

-Sabes que si- le dio un rápido beso en los labios para levantarse- además mi madre esta por llegar.

Soltó un bufido, todo porque aun la señora Sonomi no lo aceptaba como novio de Tomoyo. Estaba empezando a caerle bien pero de ahí a encontrarlo en la habitación de su hija le quitaría todos los puntos que había sumado hasta hora. Ya vestidos la abrazo de atrás por la cintura.

-Te amo.

-Yo también- la giro y la beso con todo su amor- me tengo que ir- le dijo sonriendo.

Eriol con pesar la soltó y salieron de la casa, había pasado el mejor día de su vida, pero debía dejarla ir a ver a su amiga que en este momento no le caía muy bien al sepárala de el.

**Continuara…**

**Notas de la loca autora apunto de tomarse una ducha bien fría.**

Acá tienen un nuevo capitulo espero que les guste. Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ya tengo mi compu.

Ah ¿Alguien leyó mi oneshot de "LA RECONCILIACION"? pasa que estoy por un epilogo especial.

Como ya sabe acepto cualquier tipo de crítica, halagos, sugerencias y amenazas de muerte pero que sean sutiles XD…bien nos leemos la próxima semana.

Ahhh perdonen mis errores de ortografía, reviso pero a veces alguno se me pasa. :p

Matta ne.


End file.
